The Best Of Me
by ProudMary
Summary: My take on a HermDraco story. What if they just needed someone? -- Yet something compelled the two people sitting quietly in the dark cobblestone hallway. Before he knew what was happening Draco had reached over and pulled Hermione into his arms. --
1. Hermione's Prologue

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR.  Nor Do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

Chapter 1: Hermione's Prologue

Sometimes when Hermione looked back at her last year at Hogwarts she had to roll her eyes.  Never in a million years would she have pegged herself to be part of an overused teenage cliché.  Yet she just couldn't help it.  

Once people found out about it the same question was always asked.  How did it happen?  Why him?  She found that most people wanted an answer that she couldn't really give them.  There were reasons of course.  But it seemed that they did not satisfy the population of Hogwarts.  

How did Hermione Granger end up with Draco Malfoy?  Why him?  She always had the same answer.

It's the bad boy complex, she would tell them.  It's something about him being off-limits that makes it seem so worthwhile, something about going against the rules.  Anyway, she always pointed out, that's what human beings have been doing since day one.  If Adam and Eve could break the rules, why couldn't she?

  


**

tell me what you thought about  
when you were gone and so alone

**

Hermione Granger stepped off of the Hogwarts Express appearing to most as she did every year.  From afar this years Head Girl looked completely normal.  Surrounded by her two best friends and their semi-annoying posse she was the picture of happiness.  And in all reality she basically was.  Being named Head Girl was a thrilling yet predictable thing for Hermione, an honor that had seemed to lose most of its glory.  All in all Hermione was perfect.  Except that by spending this last summer all alone she had realized one thing, there was no excitement in her life.

"Hermione dear, I need to speak with you," said Professor McGonagall as she passed the new Head Girl getting off the train.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to inform you that the first Head meeting will be after the feast in Dumbledore's office."  McGonagall said.

"Oh, okay, I'll be there."  Hermione said, just as the professor was walking away.

"Yes 'Mione," said Ron in a highly sarcastic voice, "Do have fun at that meeting of yours"

"Oh yes," said Harry in the same voice, "I hope you and Draco have tons of fun."

Hermione sighed.  When they had boarded the train that morning and the boys had asked whom Head Boy was, Hermione had told them.  At once they boys were aghast, and then they seemed to realize that she was not.  Actually, she almost seemed pleased that Draco was Head Boy.  And since then, Ron and Harry could not stop teasing her about it.

Two hours later (and 30 minutes early) and Hermione was finding her way to the meeting.  As she approached the door to Dumbledore's office she spotted a figure in the shadows.  Without asking herself why, she walked toward him.  The somewhat revolting mixed smells of cologne and smoke lingered in the air around him.  Suddenly she found herself speaking.

"You know smoking is bad for you."  She sputtered out.

"Yeah, I've heard that somewhere," He said, "But I've also heard of this wonderful thing called magic.  And you see with one flick of a wand, I can cure myself of most lung diseases, but thanks for the warning."

"Whether you can cure yourself or not, it's still prohibited inside the school," She warned him, "Especially since we are about to enter the Headmaster's office for a meeting."

Draco blatantly ignored her.  Instead, he took one long last slow drag from his cigarette and smashed it under his foot.

"So," He said, eyeing the girl he had formed a truce with last year, "How was summer?"

  


During the end of sixth year Hermione had come to a conclusion.  She decided she needed to make a truce with the one hated Draco Malfoy.  After making a list of the pros and cons of this idea, she found that she should actually do it.  The next year they would be the two Heads of school and they needed something to make working together semi-bearable.  

"Malfoy!  Wait!  I need to talk to you."  Hermione yelled.

"What, Granger?"  He sneered.  There was a glare in his eyes, yet no insult came from his lips.

"Ummm, Ithinkweneedsomesortoftruce."  Hermione muttered under her breath, finding that most of her confidence had flown out the window.  She cleared her throat, and then started again.  "I think we need some sort of truce."

Draco stared at her dumbly for a second.  Then something seemed to click in his head.  He put two and two together and realized why she wanted this.  So he took a deep breath, stared her right in the eye and said, "Okay."

And that was it.  From that day on the truce had been formed.  There were still frighteningly real mocks and glares from Malfoy, yet whenever she looked him in the eye after one of them she saw something there.  Not anything special, he did not like her or her friends.  But there was some respect in the glare now, even if it was miniscule.

  


"How was my summer?"  Hermione asked him.  Slightly taken aback that he wanted to know.  "Well, my summer was uneventful.  It was boring, dull, and somewhat depressing.  How was yours?

Draco quickly turned to look at her.  He had shocked himself by asking, and yet he found himself even more shocked by her answer. Wasn't Hermione Granger supposed to be perfect?  "My summer is not important," he found himself answering, "But yours just might be.  Tell me Granger, what was it that made your summer so downright depressing, that made you so sad."

"It was just…it seemed so…it was all wrong."  Hermione choked out.  For some unknown reason she found tears in her eyes.  Never in her life had she imagined that Draco Malfoy would ask her why she was sad.  Everyone else had assumed that summer had been great and hadn't asked her one thing.  Now, someone she hated, despised, and feared, was the first one to ask.

Draco froze.  He could hear the sobs from the girl next to him.  The thought, what have I done, ran through his head.  Suddenly, he felt a bolt of compassion.  Now compassion was not something a Malfoy felt very often.  And even more rare was for him to be feeling this for the disgusting, annoying, know-it-all next to him.

Yet something compelled the two people sitting quietly in the dark cobblestone hallway.  Before he knew what was happening Draco had reached over and pulled Hermione into his arms.  And she, for once feeling comfort in someone's arms, laid her head against his chest and cried.  He smoothed down her hair, held her as tight as he could.  She breathed him in, this time the smell of cologne and smoke calming her, and let herself go.

**

the worst is over  
you can have the best of me

**

**Thanks for reading!  I really hope you liked it.  PLEASE REVIEW!  It would absolutely make my day. :)  I need a beta-reader (I think that's what it's called), someone to help me with grammar.  And if anyone has some ideas for the story feel free to tell me.  PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER!**

***Tracy**


	2. Draco's Prologue

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR.  Nor Do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

I really want to thank the people who reviewed my story and gave me the courage to post another chapter!  PsYcHoJo, P3HarryP.Witch, Draco'a Draca, and wutever!!!  You guys are my heroes!

Oh and just so you know I don't think that all the chapters will be overlapping scenes like this.  Although if you like it this way PLEASE tell me. Give me advice on what you think.  Thanks!

**

lyrics

**

Chapter 2: Draco's Prologue

            To most of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy will always be remembered in an infamous sort of way.  Even if you had liked him, as Snape and Pansy did, or hated him, like McGonagall and Harry, he never really made the greatest impression.  The weird thing though, was that he knew it.  He knew that he would live on in those halls as a liar, a cheat, a playboy, and a bully, and it didn't matter to him.

            But then, you see, something happened.  A change.  And the story he had been leaving behind started to slightly differ.  Where had the Draco of past years gone?  Had he simply disappeared?  Well, not exactly.  

            Because every once in a while someone can come along and change you.  This is what happened to Draco.  He might not have been quiet and unsuspecting, but he wasn't really ready for the drastic change that happened in 7th year.  But if you ever asked him, Draco Malfoy would be the first person to tell you that change was good.  That with the help of her, one Hermione Granger, he had left the halls a little quieter, had slightly changed his legacy.  For he would always be infamous in that enchanted school, but sometimes people looked back and remembered him not for his malice, but for his love.

**

_we got older but we're still young_

_**___

When Draco's father had told him he had been chosen for Head Boy, no real emotions had ran through him.  He knew his father was proud, knew his mom would have a 'fancy' dinner on the table that night, and he knew without a doubt that Hermione Granger would be Head Girl.  Later that week as he boarded the Hogwarts Express the same thoughts were running around his head.

"Don't mess up Draco," his father warned, "I'm very proud of you for getting Head Boy, you cannot mess this up."

"I know Dad!"  Said Draco, "Tell mother I love her, I'll see you around Christmas.  Goodbye."  And with that, the boy boarded the train.

"Malfoy," Snape hissed as Draco got off the train, "Meeting tonight, after the feast, at Dumbledore's.  Do not be late."

"I know, I know!"  Draco said.  Wondering why everyone doubted his ability to take care of himself.  "I'll be there."

Draco was never one for feasting.  So he retreated instead, to the damp, dark hallway where Dumbledore's office was located.  Lighting up a cigarette, he slowly felt himself relax.  Everything should be this easy, he thought as the smoke passed out from his mouth.  And that's when he saw her.

Draco had never really liked Hermione Granger.  Most people assumed this meant he hated her, which, for the record, he did not.  He just strongly disliked her, could never really understand her motives, and could never really understand her.

"You know smoking is bad for you."  She sputtered out.

"Yeah, I've heard that somewhere," He said, slightly amused that the girl was talking to him, "But I've also heard of this wonderful thing called magic.  And you see with one flick of a wand, I can cure myself of most lung diseases, but thanks for the warning."

"Whether you can cure yourself or not, it's still prohibited inside the school," She warned him, "Especially since we are about to enter the Headmaster's office for a meeting."

Draco blatantly ignored her.  Who did she think she was anyway?  Instead, he took one long last slow drag from his cigarette and smashed it under his foot.  Forcing all of his anger from being interrupted on killing all the little embers.

"So," He said, warily eyeing the girl he had formed a truce with last year, "How was summer?"

For a while after they had formed the truce Draco had not taken it quite seriously.  He couldn't help it really.  So used to bullying and teasing her as he was.  Yet slowly the comments had become less brutal, going more towards Potter and Weasly than her.  He found himself hardly calling her mudblood.  But don't get the wrong idea.  He did not like her.  He was still the spectacular badass he had always been.  He was just a little less badass than before, a little different, maybe.

Yet to him, this did not justify what he did on the last day of school.  Never, ever in his life could he remember trying to start a conversation with her.  That is, until then.  

"Granger, wait."  Draco yelled, he had been waiting for her two sidekicks to get on the train and they finally had.

"What?" She asked, in shock that the evil boy was talking to her.

"Have a good summer," he said; "I'll see you next year at the Heads meeting."

"Right," she said, "Uh, you too."

Draco had no idea what had forced him to pull the girl into his arms.  He might be a playboy legend in the school, but he was not one for holding, or cuddling, or touching, ever.  But when she had frozen on the simple question of why her summer was so sad, something had hit Draco.  

"Hermione?"  Draco quietly asked, she had been crying for a good 5 minutes now, and the meeting would start soon, meaning all the teachers would soon be around them, "Come on Hermione, talk to me or something."

  
And that's when she looked up at him.  Draco was never an eye kind of guy.  He went more for the ass and the boobs, but this time he noticed them.  They weren't really anything special.  Plain, normal, everyday brown, but he could see something else.  As he watched, tears started forming in her eyes.  Dripping down her cheek, painting lines on her face.  And on some impulse he never knew he had, Draco reached out his hand, and with his thumb he gently wiped the tear off her face.

"Come on, 'Mione," he said, not noticing that he had used a nickname for her, as he wiped another tear away, "We have got to get you ready for this little meeting we're having."

Suddenly footsteps and light conversation was heard from the other end of the hallway.  They both froze, knowing what was coming.  He put his hands on her shoulder and slowly pulled her up with him.

"Ahh yes, here they are Minerva, right on time like I told you they would be."  Said Dumbledore as the group of teachers reached his doorway.

"Right you are," she replied, "Come this way please, we need to start immediately."

Neither of them could tell you when it happened exactly, but the spell had definitely been broken.  She turned to the side, to fix her face and make herself presentable.  And he permitted the distant, mean glare back into his eyes.  Both of them letting things go back to normal.  They might have a truce, but it was common fact that two people like them did not mix well.  Yet as she made he way into the office, with her nose held high and her quill and paper in hand, she made one last comment to him.

"You might want to try using that magic wand of yours Malfoy."  She whispered, "You smell insanely like smoke."

So he stayed outside for a minute.  And as she left him alone he grabbed his shirt and brought it to his nose, trying to see if she was right.  Surprisingly, for one of the first times in her life, she wasn't.  He did not smell smoke on himself.  Not anymore at least, now there was something else, it seemed to him that it smelled like Hermione.  So he closed his eyes, he took one more deep breath, and let himself go.

**

we never grew out of this feeling 

that we won't give up

**

**Thanks SO much for reading!  Please review if you can!  Ahhhhhh 5 days till I'm 16!!!**

**Tracy******


	3. Relfections

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR.  Nor Do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed for chapter 2.  I love you guys!  **

- PsYcHoJo- I just had to add the 'him smelling like her' thing.  It just seemed too cute for him to notice that!

**- lala- thanks so much for the review! **

**- some13- Awww, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday.  You are too cute!  **

**- Winter Fae- Thanks so much fir the review!  It really made my day that you liked my story. **

**- wutever- Yay!  You reviewed both chapters!  Thanks so much!**

**- Draco'a Draca- I'm so glad you noticed my birthday announcement!  I loved your review so much, it made me giggle.  And if you still think you might want to beta, I wrote you an email about it.**

**THANKS EVERYONE YOU GUYS ARE MY HEROES!!!**

Chapter 3:  Reflections

When they look back at those first two days, Draco and Hermione can still feel the confusion.  This is one of the main reasons why most people don't actually hear the story of how 'The Couple' had started.  In a school like Hogwarts, most secrets don't stay that way long.  Yet this has been one that has been kept all these years.  

Maybe Hermione doesn't want to tell people because she seems so emotional in the stories.  That's not something that she really likes to be, so I guess one can understand why she wouldn't want everyone to know.

And maybe Draco doesn't want to tell people because he seems so very nice and comforting in the stories.  Although, whether or not people would actually believe that he was is a good question.

Yet, the funny thing is, that when the two of them look back on those times.  The qualities that they don't want people to know about are the very ones that made them so intrigued with one another.  Funny, isn't it, how life works.  

**  
here we lay again  
on two separate beds

**

After the meeting, Hermione had started directly towards the Gryffindor common room.  She knew that Ron and Harry would want to talk to her about the meeting, but she also knew that she didn't want to talk about it at all.

As she walked through the portrait, she looked around the room and felt a sense of home start to seep through her.  This is where she belonged.  In this safe, cozy, warm room.  A place that was always filled with people she knew, things she understood, and nothing that would ever hurt her.

She started to make her way to the girl's dormitory and suddenly remembered that, since she was Head Girl, she had her own room in Gryffindor.  So, she made her way to her new bedroom, and soon found herself fast asleep and dreaming.  In her dreams was one slightly mysterious, gorgeous, and confusing jerkoff that had held her as she cried that night.

Draco had tuned out most of the Head's meeting, preferring instead to over analyze what had happened with Hermione.  This is what he seemed to do with everything.  Over analyze, all the time.  It was crazy really; that he had not stopped thinking about her and what had happened.  Crazy that he had made it through the hallways, into his room, and on the bed without ever realizing it.

Crazy.  That's what she was.  Why he had even had the slightest urge to comfort her was lost on Draco.  She was just a stupid, little, bitchy girl.  He knew that he shouldn't waste anytime on her.  But he was.  Oh God he was, and he didn't know why. 

The next day came with frustrations running high.  Oh sure, most everyone was enjoying being back at school with their friends.  And no one was really dreading classes yet.  But there Hermione sat, eating breakfast, talking to her friends, and she couldn't for the life of her be excited for the day to come.

"Hey, 'Mione, can you believe we have double potions today?  I thought you told us the schedules would be different than last year!  This is horrible."  Whined Ron as he ate his breakfast.

"Well, I thought they were going to, but I guess they aren't."  Hermione said, trying as best as she could to get the topic off of her.  "Anyway, what's wrong with double potions on Mondays?  We have to have it sometime.  Sheesh."

"Well, sorry.  I guess someone had a bad meeting last night."  Said Ron.

"Yeah, what happened anyway?"  Asked Harry.

"It was fine."  Gritted out Hermione.  This is when she tuned them out.  Slowly replaying what had happened that night.  And as she did she turned her head to see him, from far across the room.

"Draco, honey, you're sitting next to me in potions right?"  Asked Pansy as she turned her bright green eyes on him.

"Yeah, yeah sure, whatever you say."  Draco mumbled, not really paying attention to the pretty girl next to him.

"You sound like you don't even want to.  So you don't have to, I don't care, really.  Leave me alone, see if I care."  Pansy said.

"Pansy, I am sitting next to you!  For goodness sakes, will you just calm down okay.  Your freaking me out, literally, sometimes you are so controlling."  Shouted Draco, his frustration finally reaching their limit.  This is when he stopped listening to her whining.  And he found himself looking around the hall, searching her out.  Then he saw her, and to his surprise, she was looking at him.

"Malfoy!  Please turn around.  Come on!"  Hermione yelled after his receding figure.

"What, Granger, what do you want to talk about?"  Draco asked, giving her a vicious glare. 

"About last night Malfoy.  About what happened."  She said, pleading with him with her eyes.

"What?  I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.  Maybe you're wrong, maybe nothing happened."  He said.  Not knowing why he was doing this to her, yet knowing that he couldn't talk to her about what had happened.

"God, come on Draco, don't do this, don't be stupid.  We are talking about this.  I do not care what you say.  Follow me; we'll go talk in the old charms room."  She said forcefully.  

And something in what she said and how she said it made Draco follow her.  So they made their way through the winding hallways of Hogwarts.  On the surface they looked like any random two students at the magical school.  Yet if you could really look at them, at their spirit, you would have seen something totally unique right then.  Something that was connecting the two of them, and at the same time was pulling them apart.

"So, I guess I just wanted to say sorry.  And thank you.  Yeah, sorry and thank you.  Sorry for crying on you, that was just stupid.  And I wanted to say thanks, for uh, for letting me cry on you, for being a decent human being for once."  Hermione sputtered out.  Relieved to finally have it off of her chest.

"Well that was beautiful Hermione, it really was, but I'm not sure I accept your apology.  And for one thing, I have been being a decent human being, as you would say, since that talk we had last year, so don't even try to pull that."  He said back to her as his voice slowly rose in volume.

"What do you mean you don't accept my apology?  What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  She asked, and now she was mad, there was anger in voice and a little bit of hatred. 

"It's supposed to mean that I'm not going to accept an apology that I don't understand.  I don't know why I wanted to comfort you, okay?  I have no idea.  I also have no freaking idea why you were so sad last night.  No, I'm not going to let you off the hook until you tell me what happened out there.  No way."  Draco yelled, suddenly extremely caught up in their conversation.  

"You want to know why I was sad?  Yeah right.  That is such shit.  You just can't believe you actually had feelings last night.  I don't know why I even wanted to talk to you!"  She shouted.

"You wanted to talk to me?"  He asked, completely surprised, "Why, why would you want to do that?  Come on Hermione, talk to Draco, you wanted to last night, why can't you know?"  

"Shut up!"  She shouted, "God, for once in your life stop being an asshole and talk to someone."

"No, I think we've talked enough for one day Granger."  He said, his voice suddenly calm.  "We don't have to be friends, we don't have to talk, and we don't have to enjoy each others company, we just have to be able to finish this year as Head Boy and Girl.  Okay?  Good, I'm leaving."

"Fine!"  She shouted.  "But Draco?  The truce stands, okay?  I'm not going to let everything go back to the way it used to be."

"Yeah, sure.  Truce stands.  Whatever.  Oh, and no more freaking bullshit okay?  I don't know why you thought we needed this little 'talk' here, but it was totally worthless."  And with that he left.  Leaving Hermione all alone.  

And you might have thought that she would have gathered her books and quietly gone to class.  Instead, she stayed where she had been and slowly fell to the ground.  Tears silently streamed down her face for some insanely unknown reason.  Loud sobs erupted from her body, shaking the girl.  Sadness overwhelmed her, one that she could not explain.

The boy, Draco, was walking out of the classroom when he heard the sobs of the girl coming from inside.  It was then that he felt a pull toward her, one that was telling him to go comfort her.  So he did, for the second time in 24 hours.

Hermione felt the arms wrap around her, and without realizing it she leaned against him, trying to get as close to him as she could.  Draco laid his head on top of hers and planted one tiny kiss on her head.    

"I'm sorry Hermione."  He whispered, knowing that most of this was his fault.  "And I forgive you, for yesterday, and for today."

"It's okay."  She said in between tears.  "It's okay."

That night two people quietly reflected on what had happened the past two days.  They had no idea whatsoever what was going on in their worlds.  They found themselves thinking about it way too much.  So, they resorted to sleeping.  And this led to dreaming, which led to two very confused people in the morning. 

**

we reflect on miscommunication  
and misunderstandings

**

Thanks for reading!  Please review.  I can't tell if I like this chapter on not so feedback would be AWESOME!  Also, any idea you guys have for the upcoming chapter I would love to hear!

**MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!  (Monday!)  I'M GOING TO BE 16!!  Wooohooo!**

****Tracy**


	4. Feelings

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR.  Nor Do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

**Author's Note and THANK YOU'S are at the end of the story!**

Chapter 4: Feelings

If you ever asked them what it was that really started their relationship, you would have gotten one very simple answer.  It was a feeling.  That's what they tell most people.  And, they say, the thing was that it was not just a feeling, it was the feeling.

Because, you see, Draco Malfoy had never really held someone in his arms before those times with Hermione.  And he had definitely never had that one feeling before.  He had never felt the impression of someone in his arms even when they weren't there.  Oh, but he could feel her.

And for Hermione Granger, hugs were a very common thing.  She had many people in her life that would comfort her if she ever asked for it.  But never, ever in her life had it been like this.  She could sit there in her room and she could feel it.  She could feel him.  

**

… and missing each other too

**

Hermione knew one thing and one thing only.  She did not want to see Draco today.  She had no idea how she would deal with him, or how he would deal with her, or if they would ever really deal with each other.  She had sat on her bed last night and worried herself sick.  She would not do that today.  She would get through this day.  She knew she could.

"Morning 'Mione", said Ginny Weasley as the two girls met up in the Gryffindor common room, "You ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah.  I'm ready.  Where are the boys?"  Hermione asked.

"Oh, they already went down, they said you were taking to long.  But who cares about them anyway, lets go."  Ginny said.  And with that the two girls headed down to the Great Hall.

As they walked Ginny kept up a lively conversation, mostly with herself, not even noticing the distracted Hermione next to her.  And Hermione would have probably missed the whole story if it weren't for the next words that Ginny said.

"…So then Malfoy comes down the stairs, doing his little bad-ass walk, you know?  And so he says-"

"Malfoy?  When?  When did you see him, was it after the 7th years had potions or before?"  Hermione asked, not even noticing the suspicion she was putting on herself.

"Uh, it was definitely after.  Haven't you been paying attention?  I already told you that this was happening right before we went to bed."  Said Ginny, a little put out that the other girl hadn't even been listening to her.

"Oh, right, sorry.  How did he look?  Was he really mad, or sad, or what?"  Hermione asked urgently.

"Well, I guess he looked sort of sad.  Actually it was weird.  He was being mean and what not, but I guess it didn't really seem like he was into it.  He seemed really distracted.  Why?"

"Uh, um, no reason really", Hermione stuttered, finally realizing how interested she had been in Draco, "I was just wondering, something happened yesterday."

"Oh, ok, sure.  Whatever you say 'Mione."  Ginny said, obviously not believing her friend but deciding to drop the subject.  "Come on, let's just go eat."    

Hermione went with her friend and quietly ate her breakfast.  Yet she couldn't get the picture of him out of her eyes, or the smell of him out of her system, or the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and the feelings he had made in her, out of her heart.

For Draco, that night had been very difficult.  He had found his over analyzing really going into full effect.  He had spent the whole night thinking about her and what had happened.  That's right.  One full night, and morning if he wanted to be honest, thinking about the one girl he despised.  Or, that he had thought he despised.  

This is where all the thinking had gotten him.  He knew for sure that what he had done was stupid, all of it.  It seemed that nothing had gone right since he had stepped off that train.  He had also realized, during his extreme night of thinking, that he had to completely cut himself off from her.  So this is what he was doing. 

"Draco, honey, you look like you're about to attack something.  Why so tense?"  Pansy asked as she sat next to him that morning in the Great Hall.

"It's nothing Pansy."  Draco ground out, "Nothing at all, I guess I'm just hungry."

"Well, I can help you with that."  Pansy seductively whispered in his ear.

"No thanks, really.  I think these eggs will do just fine for me."  Draco countered back, hoping to quiet the annoying girl on his side.

"Well, fine, I guess they will.  You are no fun anymore!"  Pansy pouted, just as she got up and walked away.

Draco smirked to himself.  He was right; it had gotten her to leave.  Now he finally had the peace and quiet he wanted to eat in.  That is, except for the quiet, barely noticeable sobs he could hear in his head, Hermione's sobs from last night.  He definitely wasn't thinking about her anymore, he was just hearing her sometimes; he hoped to himself that that didn't count.

**

…and we whisper  
say what you're thinking right now

**

For the rest of the week Hogwarts found it's hallways populated with two more emotionally confused teenagers.  Two more lost souls on the path to something they couldn't explain, the path to each other.  And although they promised themselves they would stop thinking about the other, they found that person to be the only thing on their mind.  

Friday night found Hermione all alone in the old charms room again; it was a place she had found for studying many years ago.  She told herself she was only there to study and to be alone, but she knew there was another reason.  She could still feel him there.  She could think about him there and not get as mad at herself because she had a reason.  He had been there too.  They had fought there, and cried there, and everything had been muddled up even more than it had been in there. 

Draco, on the other hand, was out wandering the hallways for the fifth night in a row.  He had found classes this week easier than usual, had not really fought with Pansy, had tortured many first and second years, and had not stopped thinking about her.  Hermione Granger.  It was funny really, that he was thinking about her.  It was funny that this was happening when it shouldn't be, right when he didn't need it, because that's how life works.  And lately Draco had found that life could be funny, had some sense of humor.  

It was even more evident now when he found himself in front of the old charms room that he and Hermione had been in that Monday night.  He had passed by this room every day and hadn't yet stepped back in.  And life was funny again, because this is when he decided to go in, the exact moment when she was in there.  Yet Draco didn't find himself laughing, instead he surprisingly found himself talking.

"Hermione?"  Draco said quietly as he walked up to the girl.

"What!?"  Hermione jumped.  Not noticing that someone had come in while she had been studying.  She looked behind her to find the boy of the hour standing right next to her.  And so tentatively she asked, "Draco?"

Suddenly the tension that they thought would be there seemed to melt away.  He found himself pulling a chair up to sit next to her and he felt that feeling inside of him more present than ever.

"What's going on Hermione?  Even when we absolutely hated each other we could always talk.  Well, we could fight, but none-the-less there was some spoken contact.  So what's been going on with us?"  Draco asked.  Finding himself more open then he had ever thought he could be.

"Well," Hermione started nervously, looking around the room at anything but him, "I'm not sure what's been going on.  I guess, I just thought, that you didn't want to talk about it.  It wasn't the most normal thing to happen to us."

"Yeah, I know.  But Hermione, we need to talk about it.  Like, now, because it's literally driving me crazy." He said.

"Okay.  Well, um, why did you come back Draco?  When you left Monday night I was sure it was over, and then you were back, and you were next to me, and then your arms were around me and….  Why did you come back?"  She asked, finally looking up into his eyes, noticing for the first time ever how much she actually liked them.

"Okay, well, way to pick the hard question Hermione.  Um, yeah, so I'm not really sure why I came back.  I guess it was just that I heard you, crying you know, and something hit me.  I had to come back in here; I had to make sure you were all right."  Draco said as he stared into her eyes.  "I just had to."

"Oh.  Okay, well, thanks I guess.  I really needed that.  You have no idea.  So thanks for coming back."  She said, slightly embarrassed at the whole situation.

"Yeah, no problem.  But now it's my turn.  Why were you crying Sunday night in the hallway?  I just asked you one simple question and you broke, and I want to know why."

"I was just, it was just, everything was, sad.  I guess I was just sad.  Seriously, I don't know why that happened.  I felt like such a fool.  I'm sorry about that."  She said, yet as she said it she started looking down again, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"No way 'Mione.  I already told you on Monday.  No more bullshit.  So stop this, just tell me.  God, come on, what was it?"  He asked, pulling her towards him and looking straight into her.

"Nothing!  Okay, it was nothing.  I was just stressed out!  God, calm down.  I already told you what was going on, maybe you should just start believing me."  She yelled, anger boiling in her as she started to fight with him. 

"It was not nothing!"  He screamed, wishing with all of his might that he had walked past the door twenty minutes ago.  "I was there!  Okay.  I saw what happened, I saw you cry, and I HELD YOU IN MY FUCKING ARMS!  So don't lie to me.  Just don't."  He finished quietly, looking down at her, waiting for an answer, a reason.  But she gave none.  She just sat there, staring at him.  Finally he just started walking away.  

"Draco!  Wait.  Don't go.  Please.  Please come back."  Sobs were coming from her now.  She didn't know why this was happening, why she was so attached to him, but she was. 

"What?"  He calmly asked. 

"I…I…I've been thinking about this all week.  Well, not this, not us fighting, but about us.  About you I guess.  And I don't know why.  I really don't.  And I can't talk to you about what happened this summer or about why I broke down, I just can't.  But I can try to talk to you about this, about us, about you.  Because all week I've been thinking about you and I keep having this-" she was cut off.

"-feeling?" he asked.

She stopped; surprised that he had the same word as she did.  So she turned around completely to face him and she bit her lip and raised her eyes to his and slowly nodded.  And a connection was made then, between the two lost souls, which would bind them together more than they would ever guess.

"Yeah, a feeling."  She said back to him.  

And he smiled.  "Me too."  He said.  As he slowly walked up to her, and opened his arms so he could pull her to him.

"Draco," She whispered against his chest, "What's happening with us?  We used to hate each other, what's so different now?"

"Maybe, the walls are finally falling down."  He said.  "Or maybe we're finally noticing something else."

"Yeah, well," She said.  "Whatever is, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I think I might start to like it."

"Good."  He softly whispered against her.  And then a silence filled the air, but it was a good one, a comfortable one.  That is, until Hermione decided to break it.

"Seriously Draco," She laughed, "How many times a day do you smoke?  You smell like a chimney."

"Oh, I smell bad now huh?  Well I guess I'll just have to leave."  He said in a mock mad voice, as he started to walk away.

"No!"  She yelled.  Reaching out her hand to grab his.  "Come back."  And she pulled him against her this time. 

So the next silence was filled with more happiness than these two had had since school started.  And right before he left, for he couldn't be there forever even if he wanted to be, they both looked down at their intertwined hands and felt that feeling.  Finally, after years of searching, two people started to find that one thing that so many look for.  It was the feeling.

**

the worst is over  
you can have the best of me

**

**Author's note and Thank you's!!!!!**

**Thanks go to: (drum roll please…)**

***PsYcHoJo- I'm glad you like the title of the chapter!  I actually spend so much time on them trying to get one that really works!  Thanks for reviewing.**

***Tinuviel Firestorm- Thanks for the review of Chapter 2!!**

***emmy-bone-kat- Thanks a lot for the reviews and the happy birthday!  **

***wutever- Thanks for the reviews every chapter!  It makes me so happy that people are reading the whole thing.  I hope you liked this new chapter.**

***Fallon4Felton01- I know I love this song!  It is so great.  I have the acoustic version and it is SO good.  Yay!  Thanks for the review!**

***BWR- Thanks a lot for reading my story and reviewing.**

***Winter Fae- Oh my goodness!  Thank you SO much for the review.  It made me so happy how long it was and just how nice it was.  But anyway, I wrote you an email, which I hope you get, about some of the stuff in your review!  Thanks again!**

***PinkTribeChick- Thank you so much for your review! It really meant a lot to me that you like how it's going and how it's set up.**

****EVERYONE THANK YOU SO MUCH!!  PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS!  Tell me what you liked and what you didn't and anything else you want to.  THANKS AGAIN!  And I had a really good birthday so thanks to everyone who wished me a good one.  And I still need a BETA READER so email me or write about ti in your review if you might like to do it.**

**-Tracy**


	5. Actions

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR.  Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

Lyrics

**

I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** and **Draco'a Draca** for being the best Beta-readers a girl could have.  :) 

**Also to **PinkTribeChick** and **Ehlonna** for putting me on their favorites list because I don't think I've ever been happier in my life!  Thanks!**

**Author's Note and THANK YOU'S are at the end of the story!**

Chapter 5:  Actions

When they look back at those first few weeks of school they find it hard to believe how bold they really were.  The actions that they took to see each other and be with each other seem like they would have been so obvious.  They wondered how it is that no one ever knew.

Draco Malfoy had never wanted something that bad in his entire life.  It was a different kind of want, a need.  Not like the one you have when you want a new shirt or cd but something totally different.  This want is what sent him into action.  

For Hermione Granger, Draco's actions were just as surprising as they were welcome.  She had not realized how much she actually wanted him.  It seemed that she was thinking about him just as much as he was thinking about her.  

**

the worst is over  
you can have the best of me  
 **  
  


--

Hermione woke up with one big smile on her face.  She couldn't help it.  It finally, finally seemed like things were going her way.  She would never say that she was falling for Draco.  That was crazy.  She was just attached to him, attracted in one of the most peculiar ways.  So in that sense she needed him.  She needed to see him, and talk to him, and maybe she needed to let him hold her again.  Maybe.

She got up and went to her own private bathroom, trying as hard as she could not to think of him.  For that was what she had been doing all night.  Yet she found it slightly harder than it sounded.  And she had to wonder how it happened, how the seed was planted.  Just two weeks ago the only thought she would have had for Draco, well Malfoy then, was one of hate.  Now she was having thoughts of something completely different.  She had to see him.

--

--

Draco looked around the common room as he quickly put a hand to his mouth to cover the smile.  How had it come to this?  Here he was, sitting with his fellow Slytherins, trying to plan evil, and he couldn't stop think about her.  Or smiling.  Something must be wrong with him.  He felt like one of those, oh how he shuddered to say it, happy kind of people. 

He could still smell her.  How weird was that?  He had showered, doused himself in cologne, and smoked a pack and he still couldn't get her out of him.  She had infested his system.  He felt like he needed her with him, like she was comforting him.  It just didn't make sense.  This was one of his sworn enemies, his rivals.  But that didn't matter to him anymore; now all he kept seeing was her face as he had held her the night before.  He needed to talk to her. 

--

It happens to be that things always happen right when you don't want them to.  So, as it was, Hermione was with Ron and Harry; and Draco was with Pansy the next time they saw each other.  This time they would not be able to talk, for the rules were set up in their school and the boundaries couldn't be broken.  

They passed by one another, each group choosing not to exchange insults, and they felt it.  Draco, after feeling this again, decided to take action.  When they were right next to each other he stuck his hand out and quickly grabbed hers.  It was for one second, no one other than them saw it, a barely noticeable thing.  Yet they both noticed.  And they both felt it.  All day.

"'Mione?  Did you hear the question?  We need to know what the potions essay was about," said Harry later that night in the common room.

"What?  Oh, yeah, sorry.  It's about the effect the Soul-Searing Potion has had on the wizarding community this century.  10 to 15 pages."  

"Oh great, that really sounds like a fun time.  Hey 'Mione, are you okay?  You seem really distracted," said Ron, noticing the strangeness that his friend had had all day.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'm fine.  Just tired you know?"  She said as casually as she could.

"Oh, okay, just making sur-" He was cut off as someone came running in the room.

"Hermione, Malfoy's in the hallway looking for you!  He's really mad; it sounds like there was a Heads meeting that you forgot about.  I really think you need to get out there," panted Joey Phillabovey, a Gryffindor third year.

Hermione looked surprised.  But she quickly covered up, putting on her concerned and confused face she turned to her two best friends.  

"Oh my gosh!  How could this have happened?  You guys I have to go.  I'll talk to you later," and with that she ran out of the room.

Draco saw her coming out of the portrait before she saw him.  He had to smile again; she just kept doing it to him, making him happy.  He watched her as she stopped in the hallway, searching him out.

"Granger!"  He yelled.  "Over here."

"Draco?"  She said as she walked up to him, "What are you doing?"

"Oh this?  It's nothing.  I just wanted to talk to you.  Come on."

Once they reached his pre-decided area she had to laugh.  The old charms classroom stood in front of her, it seemed that it was quickly becoming their room.

"So, where's the meeting?"  She asked him.

"Oh that, right," he said, and he winked, "It's right in here."

She sat down at one of the desks and turned her face to look up at him.  "Draco, what are we doing?"

"Uh, we're talking, why?"  He asked innocently.

"Oh, no reason.  I don't know why I would find this situation weird.  So what do you want to talk about anyway?  How about your summer?  How was it?" 

"My summer huh?  Well it was pretty boring.  I just stayed home most of the summer, you?"

"Oh no," she yelled at him,  "We are not getting into this again.  No more talk of summer; I don't know what I was thinking even starting that."

"Fine, no more summer talk.  Oh, but guess this one thing I did this summer."  He asked excitedly.

"What?"

"'Mione, you're supposed to guess.  Come on."

"Ok, uh, you went scuba diving?!"

"What?  I don't even know…ok, no, you're wrong."  He said.  "I started training to become an animagi."

"No way!"  She shouted, turning fully to him with excitement in her voice.  "That's amazing.  How is that even possible?"

"Well, when I finish all my training at the end of the year I'll be 18 so then I can be legal."  He said.

"Yeah, but what about your dad?  I thought he was all über strict all the time."

"He is.  It's just that he thinks this sort of training might help me to 'become one of the greatest wizards ever' so he's letting me do it.  I know it seems kind of stupid, but I'm really excited."

"No way Draco, I don't think it's stupid.  Actually I'm totally jealous.  You stink."

"Uh, well thanks."  He said, in a mock hurt voice.  "Anyway, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, I just read this really great book, you should read it."

"No way!  You, read a book?  I don't believe it."  He said back to her.

She threw out her arm and hit him in the chest, "Shut up Draco!  I'm trying to be serious here."

"Yeah, me too.  I was shocked, sheesh, no need for abuse."  He said to her, as he took her hand that was still on him and wrapped his own around it.

"You're not even funny," she pouted, yet her eyes were trained on their hands and in her head she wasn't even sure what she was saying, "I'm glad you came and got me."

"Yeah," he said softy, "Me too."

"But, you know, I probably have to go.  People will get suspicious."

"Let them, it doesn't bother me."  He whined, tugging her hand back down as she stood up.

"But it just might bother me.  Come on, walk me to the door at least."

So he got up and pulled her to the door with him.  When the got there, he took action, he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?"  She whispered against his chest.

"I think you're changing me."

"Is that good?"  She asked, turning he eyes to his and really searching them.

"I'm not sure yet.  It could be."  He said quietly.

"Draco-" She stopped talking as he reached one hand up and held her face in his hand.  Hermione leaned her head into his hand, trying as hard as she could to make the moment last forever.

"You have to go right," he said, quickly breaking the spell, "I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"Don't worry," she said over her shoulder as she walked out, "I won't let you."

**

we got older but we're still young  
we never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up  
**

--

Hermione went to bed with the thought of that one boy on her mind.  And, since she was a girl, she found herself dreaming of things about him.  About how they would go to college together, or how he would befriend all of her friends and change his evil ways.  She dreamt of dates in Hogsmeade and maybe one day a family of her own.  It seemed that she had hope.  Something she had gone for a while completely without, and it felt good.  So she slept.  And she dreamt.

--

--

Draco looked out the window and he thought of her.  He brushed his teeth and he thought of her.  He did it when he changed clothes, when he read his book.  But Draco's situation was a little different.  He also thought of her as he kissed his girlfriend Pansy goodnight, once again reminding himself how confusing their situation really was.  But when Draco went to sleep he thought of her and it wasn't confusing, it was just nice.

--

**Thank You's!**

**Draco'a Draca- Thank you SO much for beta-ing for me and for reviewing all the chapters!  You're the greatest!**

**P3HarryP.Witch- Thank you so much for the review and for the amazing compliments!  You have no idea how much they mean to me.  I'm about to go check out your story!**

**Emmy-bone-kat- Yay!!  Your review was so cute.  I'm glad you like it.  Please keep reviewing. **

**PinkTribeChick- Thank you so much for the review!  And THANKS for putting me on your favorite's list!  That made me so happy.  You rock!**

**Mara- Thanks for the review.  Keep reading!**

**Ehlonna- Thank you bunches and bunches for the review.  It was so nice.  And thank you for putting me on your favorites list, that seriously made my day.**

**Winter Fae- Thanks so much!  You are the best beta-reader ever!  I just sent you an email, so go read it!**

**Wutever- Thanks for the review.  I'm so glad you're keeping up with the story and like it.**

****THANKS EVERYONE!  I LOVE YOU GUYS!  PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!****


	6. Wonderings

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR.  Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

Lyrics

**

I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** and **Draco'a Draca** for being the best Beta-readers a girl could have.  :) 

**A special note to all my readers** Please, if you read this chapter, review.  It would mean so much to me.  I really want to know if people are reading my story and what they think.  It absolutely makes my day every time I get a review.  So PLEASE if you read this chapter, and even if you hate it, drop me a note.  Okay?  Thanks bunches!  I love all of you!  :)

Chapter 6: Wonderings

Happiness is something that can be greatly taken advantage of.  Most people don't realize how great it is when they have it, only seeing it's importance once they've lost it.  So it's the people that have lost it, that treasure it so much.  Those people protect it, fight for it, and yearn for it.  

Hermione Granger spent most of her 7th year happy.  Yet she had also spent most of her other years just the same.  So she never thought she would lose the happiness of Draco, she never wondered what it would be like without him.  She did however, notice his happiness, and she took great pride in knowing she had caused it.  To this day she still does.

Draco Malfoy spent most of his 7th year happy.  Though most of the years before it had been spent in just an opposite fashion.  He wondered daily if he would lose her, wondered if she was just as happy as he was.  He tried as hard as he could to make things right, for he had lost it before, and now he would never let it go.  To this day he hasn't.

**

we're sitting on the ground  
and we whisper  
say what your thinking out loud

**

--

Hermione strolled down the hallway oblivious to the goings-on around her.  One thing and one thing only was on her mind, Draco.  She wasn't sure how it had happened, how he had become so important to her, yet he had, and at an alarmingly fast pace.  She made her way to the Potions classroom, not even dreading a class with the Slytherins and Snape.  

She took her seat next to Ron and glanced around the room until she saw him.

--

--

Draco let his eyes roam the room until they found her.  She was right there, next to Weasley, and she was looking at him.  He needed this, needed her, he could feel it.  The last two days had been filled with little pieces of agony.  Neither of them being able to get away long enough to see the other, but Draco would change that today.  He would find a way.  He just wanted to talk to her, hang out with her, and be with her, he just wanted to be happy.  

--

In Hogwarts, most years had a few choice 'smart' people.  They were the ones that always tried hard and always did well.  They usually ended up in the Head Boy and Girl positions.  Hermione and Draco had followed that pattern to some extent.  Yet that day in class, and in the days before, neither of them paid any attention to what was going on.

It is an example of the classic case of infatuation.  They thought only of the other and things that had happened with them.  They were in their own little world.  But, like most people in this state, they were happy.

Hermione walked down the long corridor as fast as she could without seeming suspicious.  He had sent her a note!  She had to meet him outside by the pine trees.  She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, butterflies in her stomach, and the slight gnawing fear that this was all some crazy joke.

She made her way outside, down to the pine trees, and she saw him.  And she flinched.  She almost turned around, almost made a run for it.  For never in a million years would she have guessed that she would be doing this.  Secret meetings with Draco Malfoy were not something she had been counting down for.  Yet here it was, right before her, and she wanted it.

"Hey, Draco."

He turned his face to her, a small smile resting on his lips.  "'Mione.  You actually came."

"What, you thought I wouldn't?  Well Draco, I guess you're just to irresistible for me."

"Right, right," He said, with laughter in his eyes, "Well, I already knew that."

"So," She said, trying to fill some of the empty air, "What are we going to do?"

"Uh, well, talk.  I mean, if you want to, it's just that I kind of wanted to, but if you don't…" He looked at her with a helpless look on his face.  "Look 'Mione, I've never really done anything like this before.  I guess I just wanted to see you, and talk to you, without everyone watching me.  You know?"

"Yeah, same here.  And talking sounds fine.  But do you think we could sit down?  This all feels way to formal."

"Oh, yeah, sure.  Go ahead."

So she carefully sat herself down on the ground, with her back against the trunk of the tree, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her.  And she didn't let go.

"So," She started, "Can I ask you a question that might be sort of personal?"

"Well, you can ask it, who knows if I'll answer it."

"Okay, I was just wondering, what animal do you become?  When you transfigure, when you train to be an Animagi.  I just wanted to know."

"A hawk," He said, with pride in his voice.  

"Really?"  She asked.  "Not a dragon, or a lion, or some incredibly vicious animal?"

He gave a short laugh at her astonishment.  "Nope, nothing like that."

"Why?" 

"Because I wanted to be free.  When I can do that, when I change, I'm free up there.  It's like nothing can get to me.  There is no Voldermort, no Dumbledore, no parents, no Harry Potter or Pansy Parkinson, no pretty brown haired girls that hold my hand and ask me questions no one else ever has.  And I just like that.  I need that."

She glanced up at him and she fell a little more.  She took her fingers and slowly traced the lines on his hands, trying to memorize them and him in that moment.  "You know Draco, one day you'll have to show me."

"Yeah," He said, bringing their hands to his mouth and putting one kiss on the palm of her hand, "I will."

**

we're sitting on the ground  
and we whisper  
and next time I'm in town…

**

Time spent talking can fly by faster then we wish it to.  So soon, Draco and Hermione found themselves again on a withdrawal from the other.  Things became slightly desperate, and yet no one seemed to notice any real differences in the Head Boy and Girl.  

"Hermione?  What are you guys working on that takes so much time?  Come on, you can tell me."  Ron whined as he followed Hermione through the Common Room.

"Ron, as I have repeatedly told you, I cannot say what we are working on.  It's official business.  Come on, you know that.  I can't help that I'm spending so much time with Malfoy."

"Yeah I know, but just do something with me, anything.  It's like we never hang out anymore."

"Ron, I'm sorry.  But maybe, if you would stop following me and complaining, I could go to the meeting and finish the project!  Then we could hang out!  Okay?!"

"Fine.  Oh and I'm SORRY!"  He yelled to her retreating figure, slowly shaking his head as he turned and went up to his dorm.

**

we will kiss girl

**

"Draco!  Where are you?!"  She yelled as she went into the old Charms room.  

"Over here.  Hermione, I'm right over here."

"Sorry," She said as she crumbled into the seat next to him, "I'm just so frustrated."

"Why?"  He asked with concern in his voice.

"Because Draco, because I keep lying to my friends.  Because I don't want to lie, but I have to, because I want to see you all the time, that's why."

"Oh 'Mione, it's okay.  I'm so sorry, I don't know why I keep doing this; I shouldn't ask you here to see me.  Maybe I should just leave you alone, I always cause pain, I'm so sorry."  

"No!"  She yelled at him.  "Don't do that.  Please don't do that.  Gods!  I'm so confused."

Draco Malfoy looked over at the girl next to him and felt his heart fall a little deeper and break a tiny bit.  "Come here" He said as he took her hand, pulled her up and over to him and put her in his lap.  Wrapping his arms around her, he felt the sobs shake her body.  "'Mione," he whispered into her ear, "I'm here.  I'll stay with you.  Everything will be okay."

Slowly she found her crying dying down and things returned to normal.  And that's when she realized it, that she was sitting in his lap.  And she felt comfortable.  That's when she started laughing.  Tiny little giggles that escaped from her mouth and slowly filled the room.

"'Mione?  Uh, what's so funny?"  Asked Draco, somewhat skeptically. 

"It's just, look at us!  How can this actually be happening?  I, Hermione Granger, am sitting, quite cozily I might add, in your, Draco Malfoy's lap.  Just look at us!  It's crazy.  This is crazy."

"Yeah, I guess.  But, 'Mione, is it crazy good or crazy bad?"  He hopefully asked.

"Oh don't you worry.  It's crazy good, crazy weird, but good, really good."

"Good" He said, and they both laughed a little.  The tension floated out of the room, leaving one boy and one girl and all their crazy emotions.

"Yeah," She said as she looked into his eyes, "Good."

"So, I was just wondering, you know.  Would it be funny if I, Draco Malfoy, just happened to kiss you, Hermione Granger?"

"You know, I don't think it would be.  But maybe we should try."

"Well," He said, "I was just wondering, but if you really wanted to…"

And that's when he kissed her.  With one hand on her face and one in her hair, and they both fell a little deeper.

**

we will kiss girl

**

--

Hermione Granger sat in her bed that night and touched her lips.  She had kissed Draco Malfoy.  So many girls right now must hate her.  She smiled to herself.  She had no idea what she was going to do, her friends wanted answers, her grades had slipped a fraction of an inch, and she might be falling for the worst thing that could ever happen to her.  Some might wonder why she was smiling, but she would tell you, it was because she was wondering if maybe she might be wrong.  If instead of him being the worst thing, he just might be the best.

--

--

Draco Malfoy closed the door to his room and smiled.  It was one of those actual, genuine, full mouth kinds of smiles.  He had kissed her, Hermione Granger.  He had held her and comforted her, something he was completely inexperienced with.  He would never forget this night.  There had been many kisses before for Draco, all different kinds, but this one was special.  The taste of her lingered on his lips, he already missed her.  And he thought of the people outside.  Of his friends that could never know this, of his 'girlfriend' who had never caused any real emotion in him what so ever.  And he wondered, if maybe he was falling for her, Hermione Granger, and how happy he would be if he actually were.

--

Thank You's 

**PinkTribeChick- Thank you for all the awesome reviews and the encouragement that you **

**give me to keep going!  Hope you like the next chapter!**

**Draco'a Draca- Thanks again for all your help, it means the world to me!  Enjoy the chapter!  And wait for the next one!**

**Ehlonna- Thank you SO much for the review and the compliments!  :)**

**ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau- Thanks bunches for the review.  I'm really glad you like it!**

**Mara- well, Pansy is the annoying girl, she just also happens to be his girlfriend.  Please keep reading!  Thanks for the review.**

**Teenlaunch- Thanks for the review, it really made me happy.  :)**

**Mithvingiel- Thank you so much for checking out my story, I hoped someone would when I posted that.  Again, thanks!**

****  To everyone that reviews you are my HERO!!  Please keep reviewing and tell me everything that you help.  I love to know what you think.  And to anyone who hasn't reviewed yet, PLEASE do.  I need the feedback to know that people are reading!  ****


	7. A View From Another Angle

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR. Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** and **Draco'a Draca** for being the best Beta-readers a girl could have. :)

**A special note to all my readers** Please, if you read this chapter, review. It would mean so much to me. I really want to know if people are reading my story and what they think. It absolutely makes my day every time I get a review. So PLEASE if you read this chapter, and even if you hate it, drop me a note. Okay? Thanks bunches! I love all of you! :)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  So one of my wonderful beta-readers, Fae, mentioned something to me last time that really stuck with me.  She said that when I casually dropped Ron in last chapter, she was surprised to see him.  That it was like they weren't part of the story.  And I hadn't even realized it.  So, this chapter is a look at FIVE different people and what they think about what's going on and what's going on with them.  Harry, Ron, Pansy, Hermione and Draco.  Although the last two are basically combined.  I hope you like it; I actually think it went really well. And also PLEASE REVIEW!!!  

Chapter 7: A View from another Angle

During great times in our lives we sometimes forget the people that are there everyday.  We want to live in the moment we have created, the one we have found.  We never stop to remember the people closest to us as we pull another one in.

There are many cases of this in the world we live in today.  Friends leave, families lose touch, relationships end.  Romeo and Juliet forgot about their families; Marc Antony and Cleopatra left their counties behind; Pacey and Joey forgot about Dawson.  It's human behavior, and it slowly but surely started happening to one Hermione Granger and one Draco Malfoy. 

This is one thing people ask about when Hermione and Draco tell their story now.  They wonder where their friends were and what they thought about the budding relationship.  And, as one might expect, neither Hermione nor Draco know, for at the time more important things were on their minds.

Yet the people they so innocently forgot about were still there.  They still had lives of their own to lead.  And also, they started noticing things.  Not figuring them out, no, for not even Hermione or Draco had done that yet.  But maybe they did notice something.  Maybe.

--

**

Jumping to conclusions…

**

--

Harry Potter strolled down the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with an air of confidence around him.  His best friend Ron Weasley flanked his right side.  And on his left, surprisingly, there was no one.  It had been like this for a few days.  Well, if he actually thought about it, it had been like this for weeks.  Yet it was not everyday, no it was more sporadic.  Every couple of days Miss Hermione Granger was missing from his left side.

It felt empty without her, as if an actual part of him was missing.  For as long as he could remember it had been the three of them, The Golden Trio.  They each had their own signature roles to play in the friendship.  He was the leader, not because he chose it, but because it was assumed.  He was the famed boy who lived.  She, Hermione, was the brains, and she was proud of it.  She was always solving the problems and devising the plans.  She was the epitome of 'bookworm' and 'smart girl'.  Ron, he was the trusty sidekick, always there when you needed him.  He also provided the comic relief in most of the situations they ended up in, and in their daily life.

Harry saw him standing in the hallways and felt the anger boil within him.  Draco Malfoy, the poison in Harry's happy life at Hogwarts.  

"Malfoy," He spat as he walked by.  Glaring at the ebony haired boy and hoping he would get some reaction out of him, he always did.  Yet this time seemed somewhat different.  

Draco raised his eyes and Harry saw some unusual emotions in them.  The malice was there, of course, along with the hatred, but also an amusement of some sort.  It was like Malfoy knew something that Harry didn't.  And with a tiny curve of a smile on his ever-present smirk he said, "Potter".

As Harry walked away he felt it.  The guilt that sometimes nagged him when he was around Draco.  Couldn't things ever be different?  It wasn't like Harry liked the guy, no he basically couldn't stand him, but sometimes he wished that when he thought of Malfoy he wasn't always so full of hate all the time.   

But it couldn't change, for years meetings between them had always been like this.  The thought of actually trying to be nice, trying to be different seemed crazy to them.  They were enemies, and in their eyes and the eyes of the school, that was how it should be.

--

**

Made me fall away from you…

**

--

Ronald Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Harry came running up to him.  He knew what his friend was going to ask, if not the specifics, than the fact that it would be a request of some sort.  Ron knew he would do it to; he would never turn down a good friend in need.  And sure enough there it came.

"Ron," Harry sighed as he sat next to his friend on the couch.  "Do you think you could write my Transfiguration essay for me?  I completely forgot to do it and I still have to do Charms and Muggle Studies AND I have to work on the strategy for the next match."

"Uh, I don't know Harry…" Ron trailed off, he knew he would say yes, but sometimes he just felt like putting up a fight.

"Oh come on Ron!  I know you've already done it.  It should be a piece of cake for you, just change yours a little and sign my name on it."

"Fine.  But you know you totally owe me now."

"Yeah, I know.  Thanks man, you are the greatest.  Seriously, sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh whatever, if it had been Hermione instead of me sitting here you would have just asked her instead."

"Yeah, maybe.  But who knows, I mean, 'Mione's never around anymore anyway."

"You're right," Ron said sadly.  "I guess all the work and the Head Girl duties are making her really busy."

"Yeah…" Harry said as his mind wandered into another thought.

"Sometimes I just miss her you know?  It feels so different when we only see her at classes and meals.  We never just hang out anymore," Ron said as he opened his heart up to his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah man, I know.  But, uh, I'm going to go okay?  I just had some great ideas to use against the Hufflepuffs.  See you later.  Oh and thanks man, you're my hero."

And there Ron sat, with his books in his lap and his heart a little more broken inside.  Yet sometimes, strength comes from sadness, whether it should or not.  So Ron hurried to get his Transfiguration essay out and started working on Harry's.  For surely if he was there for Harry then Harry would be there for him.  Even if it didn't seem like 'Mione or Harry ever were. 

--

**

…when you were gone 

and so alone…

**

--

Pansy Pricilla Parkinson sat down on the stool in front of her mirror and glanced at herself.  To her, everything seemed perfect.  Hair perfectly styled, makeup perfectly placed, it was all there.  And yet on the inside it was nowhere near that way.

She would get up soon, she would compose herself, and she would go down to dinner.  There she would see Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend.  Just like always she would sit herself down next to him and she would try as hard as she could to get him to see her how he should.  But don't forget that she, of course, was no fool.  She knew he didn't love her, even like her really.  And her feelings for him were nothing of the extreme sort either.  The relationship they had was just a pretense, a defense mechanism they had agreed upon that day he found her crying in the common room.  But sometimes she just wanted him to look at her with that spark in his eyes.  With something. 

 Draco wasn't even there for her anymore.  He had never wanted to go out with her, he made that clear to everyone, and although his words hurt sometimes, they still had a pact.  He would protect her.  It was chivalry at it's finest, or it's worst depending on how you looked at it.  

But things were different lately.  He wasn't there when he knew he should be.  He was happier now, and this shouldn't bother her.  She wanted him to be happy, she wanted everyone to be happy, but she didn't know why he was.  She couldn't figure it out, nothing this year was really different.  But there was something, she knew it.  And there was one thing she feared, because whatever it was, Draco would still be there for her, unless, it was love.

"Pansy!"  She heard someone yell from the hallway.  "Come on!"

"I'm coming!"  She yelled.  "Just give me one more minute."

A tear slowly slid down her cheek and with one quick trail ruined hours of hard work.  She hardly noticed.  Other things were on her mind.

--

**

The worst is over

You can have the best of me.

**

--

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy stood in an alcove close to the Great Hall.  Dinner was starting soon, yet neither of them wanted to go, wishing only for a few more moments with the other.  Their hands were entwined and he was playing with them.  Swinging them over his head until she was practically on her toes, and then swinging them back down.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," She laughed.  "You have to stop.  Someone is bound to notice us."

"Well, 'Mione, I just don't care."

"Come on, don't be stupid."

"Oh, I'm not stupid," He said slowly as his head moved towards hers.

Last week had been the first kiss and there hadn't been one since.  It seemed that both of them were to busy with schoolwork and actual Head business to spend any time together.  Yet all the time spent apart had been filled with thoughts of the other.

"Drake…" She whispered, a shortened form of his name slipping out when she wasn't paying attention, "Let's not do this now."

He looked up at her, batting his eyelashes and pouting his lips, "Why not?"  

"Because, we have to know what were doing okay?  We have to talk about this."  She looked deep into his eyes and brushed some of the hair away from his face, "'Cause Drake, if we do this, we can never go back.  Everything will change, you know?  And I'm a little sacred of that."

He saw the fear in her eyes.  The fear that he would reject her, let her go, and Malfoy, he would have.  But Draco, he wasn't really ready to do that yet.  So he pulled her closer to him, buried his face in her hair, and then he let go.  As he turned around to head to the feast awaiting him in the next room he called to her over his shoulder.

"'Mione, I, well, uh…" He stumbled, and then, in his most serious tone he said, "I'm a little scared too."

--

Our world can be dreadfully sad sometimes.  Things happen that don't seem fair.  That two boys from different worlds can never be friends once they start as enemies.  That one boy who is always there for people, will always feel left out.  That a girl who tries as hard as she can to be perfect, will never be loved like she wants so be.  That two people, a boy and a girl, who just might be destined for each other, will never be accepted as one.  

Sometimes, things are just sad.  No matter what world you live in.  Or whom you know and whom you love.  Or what you have and what you need.   No matter what.  

--

Thank You's 

PinkTribeChick- Thanks for the review!  And I do love the encouragement! ;) I hope this next chapter meets your expectations.

**ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau- Again, I'm so glad you keep reviewing and staying with the story.**

**Mel B- Thank you So much.  I was so excited that someone for FF came and read my fic.  I can't believe you added me to your favorite list!  Yay!  I hope you like the next one.**

**Mara- Thanks for the review.  And I'm with you, hoping they fall in love. ;)**

**BebopQueen- I love the song too.  I hope this chapter helped clear things up about Pansy.  And I hope you like it.**

**Devotchka92- I'm so happy my story makes you feel like you're falling in love.  That is the greatest compliment ever!  :)**

**Stefy- Thanks for the review.  I'm glad you like it.**

**Slick- Aww you made me blush!  A career in writing?  I love you!  Oh and thanks for the review!**

****Please give some nice long reviews and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!  Thanks!  I love all of you!****


	8. Stories

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR. Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** for being the best Beta-reader a girl could have. :)

**A special note to all my readers** Please, if you read this chapter, review. It would mean so much to me. I really want to know if people are reading my story and what they think. It absolutely makes my day every time I get a review. So PLEASE if you read this chapter, and even if you hate it, drop me a note. Okay? Thanks bunches! I love all of you! :)

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!  I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  ENJOY!!!

Chapter 8: Stories

They were, for each other, an escape.  It started in 7th year and it would continue for a lifetime.  Whenever the world became too tough or the stress and worry too real they would find each other.  And the way they comforted each other was somewhat unique, for it in itself showed how strange their relationship really was.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were slowly falling for each other.  And soon, with all the feelings and emotions running high, there was a point in the relationship that they realized something very important.  They knew very little of the other.  So they told stories.  This is how they comforted each other.  

Stories were told of their pasts and their hopes for the future.  They consisted of funny anecdotes from family gatherings, heartbreaking tearjerkers from the hard times and everything in between.  The stories connected the two of them, helped them along, and brought them even closer together.

--

--

Hermione Granger was worried.  No, she was more than worried; she was out of her mind.  Christmas Break was slowly coming upon them, which meant major projects and tests.  She had millions of things to do for Dumbledore because she was Head Girl.  She still had to buy everyone's Christmas presents.  And she wasn't worried about any of it.  That's what was driving her mad, she had all of this to do and only one thing was on her mind, seeing Draco Malfoy.  And maybe kissing him.  She hadn't decided yet.

She had to owl him.  That was the only solution she could come up with.  She couldn't believe how hard it was to see him.  For seven years he had been a thorn in her side, always there when she didn't want him to be.  And now, the one time she really needed him, he wasn't there.

Did she really need him?  Hermione just wasn't sure.  They'd only really talked a couple of times, she'd kissed him once, and she'd hated him for the greater part of her life.  That's right, she thought, I don't like him, this is just a stupid crush.  And yet, even as she thought the words, she soon found herself in the Owlery.    

"Uh, okay, you're here Hermione, you have to send the letter now.  Don't back down.  Come on, you can do it," She slowly muttered to herself.

And with that little bit of encouragement she took the piece of paper out of her pocket, tied it to the leg of an owl, whispered "Draco Malfoy" in its ear and left the Owlery.

--

--

Draco was at lunch when he got the owl.  He was sitting next to Pansy, who was unusually quiet, eating something he wasn't really acknowledging when the bird flew down towards him.  Everyone looked surprised, Malfoy never really got mail, and the whole table quieted down.  Pansy looked up from the semi-trance she had been in.  

Draco carefully opened the letter and looked at the unfamiliar handwriting.  This is what it said:

Draco,

Okay I feel like a dork, well, I am a dork, but you know.  Um, I don't know if I can say this.  I miss you.  Are you avoiding me?  I swear I don't know why I'm writing this.  How's school?  This is the stupidest letter I've ever written.  Sorry.  So, do you want to talk to me or not?  Because I thought you wanted to figure this out, and I'm driving myself crazy wondering.  I don't know, just, if you have time, maybe we could talk.

I'm going to go now, before I make a bigger fool of myself.

-Hermione Granger     

He read it four times before he looked up.  She missed him.  She wanted to talk to him.  Draco felt a level of happiness he never had before.  A smile was trying to push its way out of his mouth, but he forced it not to.  Instead, the usually dead, hate filled eyes of Draco Malfoy were now filled with a spark, a light.  And the lovely girl next to him noticed this.  

There it was again, the look she would never receive.  And a feeling of the truth came over her.  It was love, Draco felt love, and it wasn't for her.  The only thing she had to figure out was whom it was for.  But she would do that later, now she just wanted to go up to her room to cry.  This was becoming much to familiar for her liking.

--

--

Draco was running through the hallways.  He didn't know where to find her.  He'd checked every spot he could think of; the library, the Great Hall, the old Charms room, she was nowhere.  The only place left was the Gryffindor common room.  He'd done this once before, sent someone in to get her, pretending it was an emergency.  But he wasn't sure he could do that now. It just didn't seem right.

Right about then was when a stray Gryffindor walked right up to the portrait, mumbled the password, and walked in. So Draco, being a cunning Slytherin, followed the boy right in.

--

--

"So 'Mione, as I was saying, after we finish practice tomorrow we're all going to Hogsmeade.  You're coming right?  Cause you all ready said you would," Said Harry as the Trio sat in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Yes Harry.  I told you I'd be there.  Actually I'm sort of excited, I've been so stressed lately I don't know what to do with myself."

"Exactly," Ron chimed in, "You need some good old fashion fun."

Just as Harry was about to speak again, a voice came from entryway to the room.

"Hermione!" and a couple of seconds later it sounded again.  "Granger!"

All the heads turned to see what the commotion was, and they were all shocked to see the least likely person they could imagine.

"DRACO!!"  Hermione screamed.  "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh," He said, stammering, his plan had only gone this far in his head, he couldn't think of anything to say.  "I need to talk to you."  Also, he added quickly, so as to keep up appearances, "Don't be stupid, you know why I'm here Granger." 

Hermione looked up at him with her eyebrows raised.  "Really, you _need _me huh?  Well, uh, right now?"

"Yeah, right now would be great"

And with that he took her hand, pulled her up, dropped her hand, and led her out of the common room.

Her friends, they had watched this exchange very closely.  To them the differences were slowly becoming more noticeable.  Neither Hermione nor Draco had looked disgusted about touching the other, and both had been not nearly reluctant enough about whatever it was they had to do together.  Things were indeed changing.

--

--

They were running.  As fast as they could, down the hallway, around corners, trying to make it to the old room.  They were holding hands, clasping on to each other.  They were laughing, gut wrenching laughs, laughs of relief, and laughs of something a little stronger than like.

When they reached the entrance, he stepped out in front and opened the door for her.  And Hermione, she had never seen Draco act like anything close to a gentleman, so she laughed some more, and she kissed him on his cheek.  And he laughed some more.

It was one of the oddest scenes the school of Hogwarts had ever seen.  And to both of them, it was perfect.

--

--

"Draco," she said once they had quieted down and seated themselves in a corner of the room, "I'm guessing you got my letter."

"Yeah, and you're right, you are a dork…"

"Shut up!  Well, at least I'm dorky enough to do something about this.  Sheesh, two days ago everything was fine and then you disappeared."

"I did not disappear, 'Mione it was just like you, I got busy.  It's not like I was avoiding you."

"Yes it was.  That's what it was _like _for me.  I don't understand what's really going on here.  I mean, what are we doing?"

"We're hanging out.  We're talking."

"Yeah, I get that, but why?  Why are we doing this?  I mean YOU kissed ME!  This is not just a friendship Draco.  That's impossible." 

Draco ducked his eyes, trying to think of how to evade the question.  He didn't know what to say, he couldn't give her a real reason.  It was just happening.  "Why is it so impossible?"

"Because Draco, we can't be friends, that's not an option for us.  Maybe, maybe if a long time ago we made some different choices, but not now.  We're stuck where we are.  I can't just be your friend.  And I _was_ thinking that I couldn't be your enemy either.  But hey, I guess that's just me."

"'Mione, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't close up on me.  Don't say that you're the only one in this.  Don't be stupid."

"Do NOT tell me what to do Draco Malfoy," She took a deep breath, "I did not come here to fight with you, I've done that enough for one lifetime, okay?"

He started to say something and then he closed his mouth.  And the next second he brought himself closer and wrapped his arms around her.  "'Mione," He whispered in her ear, "We're going to work this out.  Okay?"

"Okay," She said as she snuggled herself into his arms, all reason and fight leaving her.  

"Let me tell you a story," He said, trying to think of something that might cheer her up.  "I was five years old when I learned to fly.  I thought I was the coolest kid in England.  Everyday that's all I wanted to do.  Seriously, you should ask my mom, she called me 'The cutest thing ever on a broomstick'.  It was like a second home to me.  But, you see, I had this ratty old broom.  Of course, it didn't matter to me, I just wanted to fly around, but everyone in my family started this whole deal about how I needed an amazing top of the line 'flying apparatus'."

Hermione chimed in at this part, "Did you even know what that meant?"

"No, I didn't, but that's not the point, I mean, it _sounded_ cool.  So I was all for it.  So a couple of weeks later we went shopping.  And I knew it, I mean, I was positive, I was going to get my new broom.  But-"

"You didn't get it!  Right?"

"Right.  We shopped for hours and hours and no broom.  I was devastated.  I almost refused to fly.  I don't think I've ever pouted that much again in my whole life."

"Shut up!  You pouted!  I didn't even know you knew how to do that."

"'Mione, shhh, I'm trying to finish a story here.  So anyway, after a few days I returned to flying around all the time.  Yet for me, the world was a different place, darker, I was heart broken."

"You were so dramatic.  That's the cutest thing I've ever heard."

"ANYWAY, a couple weeks pass and it's Christmas.  Now, that had never really been one of my favorite holidays.  We spent way too much time with the 'elder Malfoy's' for my liking.  And that year was just the same.  So Christmas morning I come downstairs, positive that I will get nothing good.  And there it is, right in front of the tree, one amazing, shiny, new broom."

"And you were happy.  Right?  There is going to be a happy ending to this story?"

"Uh huh, and I was happy.  That was and still is the greatest Christmas that I have ever had.  So, what did you think?"

"I think I liked it," she said softly as she looked up into his eyes, "I think I like you."

He saw the sparkle in her eyes and felt something completely new by knowing he had put them there.  "I was hoping that," he said just as he bent his head down to kiss her.

And then he kissed her again.  Then, she kissed him.  It was, for her, something completely surprising.  She had never really kissed much, and this was like a whole different world.  And it was, for him, unsuspecting.  He had kissed many girls in his life, even this one once, yet these were different, these were special, these were _right_.

"Drake," she said once the had relaxed again into each others arms, "I have to get back."

"Why?"

"Because, pretty little Gryffindors aren't supposed to stay out late with big bad Slytherins.   You know that."

"But aren't you spending the whole day with your Gryffindor people tomorrow?"

"Well," she said, sighing, "Yeah, I am.  Fine, I'll stay awhile more."

"Good, cause 'Mione, I want this to work.  This, us, all of it.  Okay?"

"Yeah, me too.  A lot," She paused for a second, leaning her head into the crook of his shoulder.  "Tell me another story."

"About anything?"

"Yeah, anything, as long as it's about you." 

--

Thank you's 

**Anonymous- Thanks for the review and the encouragement!**

**Iwhoistoolazytosignin- I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry, there will be sad parts, but first we need some happiness. **

**ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau- I'm glad you love my story!  And I have no problem with you using the old classroom thing.  Go ahead!**

**Stefy- Thanks for the review!  I liked the Pacey and Joey comment too; I just had to put it in there ;)**

**PinkTribeChick- I love your reviews, they make me so happy!  Thanks a bunch!**

**Riley- Thanks a lot for reviewing it means a lot to me. :) **

****PLEASE REVIEW****

****Oh and if anyone wants to be added to an update list please leave your email address when you REVIEW!!!! ****


	9. Changes

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR. Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** for being the best Beta-reader a girl could have. :)

**A special note to all my readers** Please, if you read this chapter, review. It would mean so much to me. I really want to know if people are reading my story and what they think. It absolutely makes my day every time I get a review. So PLEASE if you read this chapter, and even if you hate it, drop me a note. Okay? Thanks bunches! I love all of you! :)

Ok I know this took forever and I feel like a total poop for it but I had midterms and was majorly busy.  So, please forgive me?  Also, this chapter might not be the greatest but I'm trying to get something going, so please stick with it.  Oh and REVIEW!! 

Chapter 9: Changes

When it officially started, Hermione was nervous.  She had never been in a really _serious_ relationship before.  She didn't know she would _always _be thinking about him, or that she would _always_ want to kiss him.  She didn't know that when she saw him in the hallways she would _always _want to melt into him.  No.  She didn't know any of those things.

When it officially started, Draco was nervous.  He had been in many relationships, and he had in his life had more than one girl at a time.  Being a Slytherin, he knew how to pull it off.  But this time he found it different.  He did not want to string Pansy along or two time Hermione.  And yet somehow, Hermione's kindness was rubbing off on him, for he did not want to break Pansy's heart.  

To them, it seemed that everything was changing, becoming different.  Yet to everyone else it seemed that they were.  It was just like Henry David Thoreau, a muggle writer, had once said.  "Things do not change; we change."  Life and love, the lines were slowly merging, slowly disappearing.

--  
  


--

He felt the guilt again.  Deep inside of him, probably in the heart he used to think he didn't have.  From the look on her face it rose, almost jumped out his throat, and then settled again.  Back to how it always was, nagging on him, begging him to do something about it.  

"Pansy, really, I'm so sorry.  I have to go, you get that don't you?  We'll talk about this later, whatever it is, I promise."

"Yeah sure, sure," she mumbled under her breath.

"Come on Pans, look at me.  Tell me it's okay for me to go.  Please"

"Draco," she said in a hoarse voice, "just go, it's okay."

And then, quietly, she whispered.  "I understand."

"Great," he said with a sigh, relieved, "I promise I'll come talk to you later.  Bye"

With that he was gone.  And for a while so was the guilt.  Replaced, instead, by exhilaration, excitement, he couldn't help it really; he was going to see Hermione.  

--

--

She felt it jump again, her heart that is.  When she saw him it flew, it soared, it was just a really great thing.  And in her head she couldn't believe it, she was becoming one of those hopeless romantics she had warned herself about.  The only bad thing was that this usually happened in front of all of her friends and enemies.  The only good thing was that this time no one else was there; right now it was just them.

"You're here," he whispered in her ear as he held her to him.

"What was I not supposed to be?"

"I don't know, I can't remember, you have me so confused."

"You don't know huh?  Well then maybe I'll just go…"

"'Mione…" he said as he brought her to him.  Running his fingers through her hair (while hers were in his) he brought his lips to hers.  "I missed you"

"Me too.  I always miss you," she mumbled against him.  Pulling herself away as she led them to a chair.  "I can hardly believe Ron and Harry are still falling for this, it's my third 'Heads Meeting' in the last 5 days.  We're going to need different excuses soon."

"That would be up to you my dear.  I am not the creative one.  And I'm sure it will last a while longer, it's actually a very good excuse if I do say so myself."

"And look at that, you do say so.  I worry sometimes that your ego may explode.  I don't know what I would do with myself if that happened."

"No need to worry, I'll just borrow a little humility from you and then I'll be all set," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh shut up.  Sheesh, this is becoming a dull conversation."

"You shut up," he said back.  And then, in a different tone, one reserved for her, "So you missed me?"

A small smile went to her lips, sure he was stupid and annoying and overly obsessed with himself, but he did something to her.  "Yeah, I missed you.  And you know, I think I'm becoming desperate, for a second today in History of Magic I thought I missed the smell of those nasty things you're always sucking down."

"Smoking is not gross in this world Hermione, when will you get that through your head?"

"Never, some things just stick with you.  Everyday since I was born it's been forced into my brain 'smoking is bad, smoking is gross, smoking will kill'.  Suddenly, when you reach 11 or 12 you just start agreeing with everyone else, it is gross.  And, even though it's not going to kill you, it's **still** gross!"

"Ok, thanks Professor Granger for the lovely lecture.  Anyway, it's not that I absolutely _love_ it, it's just an image thing, you know?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.  Seriously, I can't believe you just said that.  We're not in 5th grade anymore!"

"5th grade?  You mean 5th year? That doesn't make any sense."

"No, gosh, I hate how you don't know all this stuff.  5th grade, the year before middle school starts," she paused and gave him a look, knowing he was about to ask what that was, "which is something you won't understand at all, **again**."

"So that didn't help me at all.  I still don't know what 5th grade is and now I want to know what middle school is.  It's all your fault you know."

"Stop!  Your annoying."

"But you love it."

"That's not the point"

"See, you do love it, you didn't even try to deny it."

"OKAY, 5th grade and or the beginning or middle school is the schooling that you're in when you're anywhere from 10 to maybe 12.  That's it, that's all it is."

"Huh, well, that was a bit of a let down."

"Well I'm sorry.  That's life I guess."

"'Mione," he turned to look her right in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for telling me.  Sometimes I just forget, that we didn't grow up the same, that we're different people."

"Uh, I guess you're welcome.  I know it's not very interesting, I mean, I can tell you other muggle-related things that are much more interesting."

"Okay then, one day you will.  But right now, I have another idea and it's also much more interesting."  And that was when he leaned in to kiss her.  And the chills started in his back, and then they spread all around him.  She always did that to him.  Like some stupid romantic movie, he was some stupid lovesick puppy.  And he loved it.

She knew it was coming, if not for the very obvious line then for the look in his eyes.  And she was giddy inside.  She'd just spent the last half hour having an actual conversation with Draco Malfoy.  And she'd enjoyed it.  And the thing, the thing between them, it just kept growing.  She loved it.

A little while later found them in an even more compromising position.  He was sitting in a chair, and she was sitting in his lap.  And although they were talking every once in a while the rest of the time was spent in a much more strenuous activity.

And slowly a change happened.  They both knew time was running out, they would have to leave soon, and the real world started seeping back in.

He felt the guilt again.  Like a little seed inside of him it just kept growing.  She was in his arms.  The girl he wanted to be with, the girl he needed, even if he didn't know it yet.  And still, for some reason, a different head floated in front of him.  One of a girl with tear filled eyes and streaked cheeks, sitting in a common room all alone.  Her face the day it happened a year and a half ago.   

And she, Hermione, felt the sadness. It was the only thing that made her look back at the Gryffindor portrait every time she left to see Draco.  The sadness that came from her friends hurt eyes.  Her patience was wearing thin, she wanted to be with him, she did, but did she want to hurt everyone else?  

And that's when they both pulled back.  Looking each other in the eye they had to wonder if it was all worth it.  For she had relationships she **could** not break, and he had secrets he **had** to keep hidden.  

Yet there was another thing they felt.  It was new, dangerous; it would cause problems and tension.  It would break both of them; kill them, if they used it wrong.  It was in them, seeping through even though they didn't know it.  Can love move mountains, can it change lives, people?  

"I have to go."

--

Thank You's

PinkTribeChick- I love your reviews and you.  It made me so happy that you like my story so much.  I'm not sure this chapter was up to standard but I hope you liked it anyway. J

ReeMarie Yukimo Lebeau- Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement.  I hope I helped in the email.

Stefy- I loved the running in the halls thing too, I could just picture it in my mind.  Please keep reviewing!

Ethni- Thanks SO much for the review.  You made me blush, I;m so glad you like the story.

Punk Rock Princess- THANK YOU so much for all the reviews!  It meant so much to me, I hope you keep reading the story.  Again thanks! 


	10. Decisions

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR. Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** for being the best Beta-reader a girl could have. :)

Chapter 10: Decisions 

Decisions, it seems, always have to be made right when you don't want them to be.  People will always do anything to get out of them, push them off until later.  Procrastination has become so common with decision making it has almost become the decision itself.  You just don't make one.

Hermione, it seemed, had never procrastinated much in her life.  And to this day she still hasn't.  The question itself had been simple.  Should she tell her friends something?  Hermione tried all the structured, analytical ways to make a choice.  She made charts, graphs, lists of pro's and con's, anything to help herself.  Yet in the end it came down to one simple question, _could_ she do it?

Draco, as it was, knew how to procrastinate.  In all reality he probably could have given Hermione some tips.  But he would have never thought to do that; he had many other things on his mind.  Questions that nagged at him that he knew he couldn't put off but at the same time, he couldn't answer.

Decisions are a funny thing.  No matter what you choose or how it ends up everything will change.  Even if in the slightest way, your world will be affected.  Maybe that's why so many people put them off.  Maybe that's why everyone worries so much about them.  Changes, decisions, worry, what happens when they reach their boiling point.

--

--

A boy was walking down the hallway.  He'd just left an old classroom with nothing but his current mission on his mind.  And as he walked he thought about both of the girls in his life.  About Hermione and Pansy, about what decision he would make, how he could change things.   

_I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it, I am going__ to do it.  _The same thought kept going around and around in his head.  _If I don't do it now when will I?  I __have __to do it.  I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it.  _

Around the tenth time he'd heard the words in his head she walked by.  Close enough he could see her face but not close enough to see what she was thinking or feeling.  Not close enough to decide if he really _had _to do it then.  

But stress can make a person burst. And it did, "Pans!  Over here."

"Draco?  No need to shout," she said, giving him the strangest look, "What do you need."

"Uh, well, Pans…Pansy…Ms. Parkinson…"

"Drake?"  She questioned, skepticism in her voice.

"I need to break up with you."

"………Oh."  And then her smile left her face.  "Well…" And then a tear fell.  "Why?"

He looked at her, almost like he was about to say something, and then he stopped short.  Tension rose in the air as one beautiful blonde haired boy stood next to one beautiful brown haired girl.  His face covered with anguish and pain, hers with tears and heartbreak.

"No, no," she said after the pause had stretched to long for her to take, "Don't answer that, don't.  And uh, just, I…I have to go."

And she ran, like any normal girl would, she ran to her room, to her bed, to her bear her grandpa had given her when she'd turned five that she'd kept hidden inside her trunk until moments like these.  And the boy, Draco, he hardly moved at all.  Instead, he slumped down into the couch and called himself all the nasty things he could think of.

_I can't believe I did it.  No way.  I should be celebrating, running to tell Hermione.  It's all going to be okay now, I'll explain things to Pansy, I will.  And then, then maybe 'Mione and I can start as something.  Maybe we can start something. But what am I going to do about Pans?  I can't believe I did it.  **No way.**  _

**--**

**--**

Hermione had been sitting in that same old classroom Draco had walked out of for 20 minutes.  She felt stuck, frozen in place.  She kept putting it off.  Whatever decision she had to make, she had no need to do it then.  Or at least she didn't think so. 

_I can't tell them.  There is no way.  Nope, none.  Harry, well he would just overreact.  There's no other way of thinking about it.  He hates Draco, well Malfoy really, he doesn't even know the actual Draco.  And see, that's where his problem is, he'll never open up to give Draco a chance.  Never.  So why should I tell him?  _

_And Ron?  **Ron?**  I can't even imagine his face.  No, it would not be good.  He's already on to the fact that I've been around less, if he knew why….  Goodness, I can't even think how that would hurt him.  That's why I can't tell him.  I would hurt him too much, put him through too much pain.  I have no right to do that.  So why should I tell him?___

_But I should shouldn't I?  They're my best friends, aren't they important, more important than my love life?  Maybe.  I mean, why even tell them?  Who knows if this thing with Draco will work out, it could just be a little fling.  Oh but I really don't think it is.  I mean it feels serious.  But if I told them, it would be crazy.  Way to many tears and shouts, screams and accusations than I can take.  _

_I hate this.  I'm usually so good at making decisions.  It's no sweat.  The hardest thing I decide about is what topic to choose for my term paper.  This should not be so hard.  I should tell them.  I **should.  **Ahh, well, this is stupid.  And it's getting me nowhere.  I might as well go do my homework._

So she got up.  She composed herself, collecting the thoughts that were running a mile a minute through her head and started to walk out the door.  That is, until she ran _almost ran into someone in the doorway._

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I thought you would still be here."

She gasped as she looked up.  "Professor Dumbledore?"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard her, peering around her body to look inside the classroom.  "Yet where might the ever pleasant Mr. Malfoy be?  Last I checked this wasn't just your secret hideaway."

"Right, well, uh no, it's not.  He's just-"

"No need to explain," Dumbledore said with the trademark twinkle in his eyes, "I'm sure we will find out soon enough.  Now please Ms. Granger, if you would follow me."

"Of course," she replied with a shaky tone in her voice.  However good of a job they'd done on keeping all of this a secret, someone had found out, or someone had known.  She couldn't decide which was worse.

--

--

Draco paced outside the Slytherin Girls Dormitory door.  He'd already knocked on Pansy's five times and she wouldn't answer him, all he could hear were the muffled sobs from behind the door.  He did not want to wait there for one of her roommates to come along; there was no telling how long that could take.  So he tried again.

"Pans," he said in his most comforting voice, "Let me in, come on.  We have to talk about this.  You know I never meant to hurt you."

This time he got a reply.  Well, in a way.  First something hit the wood, something hard, then he heard her voice.

"Don't even say that Draco Augustus Malfoy!  It doesn't matter what you _meant to do, all that matters is what you _actually _did!"_

"Ahhh!" He shouted out in frustration, "Just let me in!"

"Fine!"

A second later he heard the lock click on the door and he gently opened it and walked in.  When he saw her his heart dropped.  With the makeup all smeared off and the red eyes and the heartbreak and defeat in her every move it was like stepping back in a time machine to that day over a year ago now in the common room.

"You promised Draco. **Promised**.  Don't you remember?"

But he hardly heard her, instead voices from that night floated into his head.  __

_"Do you promise me Draco?"_

_"Yes, I swear Pans, you won't hurt again."_

_"Because Drake, I can't take it anymore, I can't get out of this hole I'm living in."_

_"Yes you can, I promise.  I will be here for you.  Always."_

_"Always?  You sure you want to promise that much?_

_"I'm sure."_

The room he was in came back into view.  He couldn't force himself to look away from her.

"What?  You don't even remember?  You know you haven't been around in the last couple of weeks but I thought it was just a fluke.  You didn't even ask me how it went, when I had to go home.  But I thought maybe, maybe you just needed some time," She said to him.

"I, I remember.  I remember it all.  But Pansy, I just don't know what to do."

"Who is she?"

"What?"  He asked, startled.

"I've been watching you, I know now, there **must** be someone else.  So, please, since you just ruined the rest of my life, please for my piece of mind, tell me who she is."

"You're not gonna like it."

"What in the world are you talking about?  Nothing right now could hurt me Draco," she said as she wiped some stray tears from her eyes, "Plus, you know, I always was a hopeless romantic."

"Hermione Granger."

--

Author's note and Thank you's

Ok first off I want to thank everyone for sticking with me and reviewing the story.  And yeah, I know this chapter is shorter but it seemed to me like it was the right part to end it.  I hope you all liked the chapter, as I'm trying to build more of a background and future for the story.  And I urge you, **please review**, it really means the world to me!

Ariella Makye- Thanks so much for the review, I hope you keep reading!

Lady Jane Green- I'm really glad you like the story, and I hope soon your questions are answered. J

Greta Delainy- Thanks for the review!  It seems like everyone's waiting for Harry and Ron to find out…hopefully you guys will all wait it out with me!

Anabelee- Thank you SO much for the review.  It was so incredibly nice!  I love Antony and Cleopatra too!  I hope you keep reading and enjoying my story.

Trapt*ROCKS*my world- I loved your review!  Thanks so much!

Stefy- I'm glad you see part of what Draco feels toward Pansy.  To me, that is a very important part of him, I hope you keep reading and reviewing to see what happens!

PinkTribeChick- I always love your reviews.  They make my day!  Thanks a lot.

ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau- I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm so happy you keep sticking with my story!

AGAIN, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS OR REVIEWS!  


	11. Troubles

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR. Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** for being the best Beta-reader a girl could have. :)

Oh and the song lyrics are from Cat Stevens _amazing_ song Trouble.  A really great remake of it is Kristin Hersh if anyone's wondering.  You should all go listen to it!  While you read this! And then everyday!  Seriously, add some more culture to your life, Cat Stevens made a huge impact on the music world, so listen to _why. _ Well, anyway, sorry for the rant, go read and REVIEW!

Chapter 11: Troubles

_Trouble, oh trouble set me free.  _

_I have seen your face _

_And it's too much for me today_

Troubles seem to always stick with us.  No matter if we want them to or not, most people can bring back the feeling they had in their gut when they had their first fight.  Most people can remember when they told their first _complicated_ lie, or the first time someone they knew died.  It is something deep down inside of you, and no matter how many you have or how easily you might have gotten over some of them, you always dread when another one comes along.

Hermione did not lead the most troubled life.  Or, you can say, it did not _seem_ as if she lead one.  If you ask her what troubles really are she would give you something close to the Webster's Dictionary definition.  And it says, to agitate mentally or spiritually, to put into confused motion.  Hermione, in most of her life, had never _lived_ one of the definitions that she knew.  But suddenly she was living this one, and she had no idea what to do.

On the other hand, most people assumed that Draco Malfoy had led a very troubled life.  His dad was evil, his mother cold hearted, his family dedicated to the biggest threat to the world.  And surely there were more of them, more things that no one knew that could blow their minds; yet just knowing some of them seems to give a glimpse into the boy's life.  But most of the people assuming this happen to be wrong.  While his life had many troubles, Draco had become so used to them being part of his life, they hardly affected him anymore.

It seems we can argue on both sides, which has it better.  Is it the girl with hardly any troubles, who is not used to them in her life?  Or the boy who has had so many, now he doesn't even notice them?  And, when you look at it, maybe that's what brought them together.  The fact that they could meet in the middle, that their two worlds could collide and maybe, possibly, in the end, bring a better life for both of them.  

--

--

Two lone people walked the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for a while neither of them spoke.  That is until the smaller, younger one opened her mouth.

"Professor?"

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Um, where are we going?"

"To the Gryffindor Common Room.  Why?"

"No reason, really, just wondering."

More silence followed.  The elder man's thoughts running through his head about the problems he had to fix.  And the younger girl had rambling questions running through hers about what was going on.

"Professor?"

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Um, why are we going there?"

"Well, Hermione, I have been waiting for you to ask that one.  We are going there so that I may help you solve a problem.  We are going there so I can help something that will become monumentally worse if we let it be."

"Oh."

"Is that all you want to know Ms. Granger?"

"Well, uh, no.  Professor Dumbledore, sir, what problem are you talking about?"

"The one you thought you had so perfectly hidden.  You see, Hermione, I am a softy, a big romantic, and I have no problem with what has been going on in that department.  My concern, on the other hand is why you have not told your best friends, and how they might react to it."

"React to what?"  She asked, finally needing to know if he knew what she thought he did.

"Well, to you and Mr. Malfoy, of course, as a couple."

"Oh, well, uh, you see…" She said, sputtering about with no real way to react, "It's not exactly like that, it's very complicated and you know-", she was cut off.

"There's really no need to explain.  I think it's quite romantic really, all this love-hate stuff your relationship has gone through."

"Relationship?  No, no, it's not that.  It's just a thing, it's an acquaintance, an um agreement."

"Ms. Granger, although I may enjoy your relationship with Mr. Malfoy, and yes that is what it is, I am not here to deal with that, as there are many other things on my plate at the moment.  I am just here to try and persuade you into informing your friends on what has been going on in your life."

"But, sir, it's not that easy.  You see, it's very hard to understand, they would be hurt, and for no _real_ reason."

"That may be where you have gone wrong.  Ms. Granger, if this relationship you have with him were not something _real,_ then no one would be troubling themselves with it.  If it were an unimportant fling, a mistake, or an experiment of some kind, we would not find ourselves so invested in it's future."

"Sir…"

"Now I cannot make you do anything Hermione.  Not today or tomorrow or anytime in the future, but I can ask you to think about it.  Think about what you will be doing to everyone, especially Draco and yourself, if you let this stay hidden.  Just think about it.  That's all I ask.  And now, Ms. Granger, I will let you be, as I have a meeting with your 'acquaintance' Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, okay.  And Professor, I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Dumbledore turned around to look at her, surprise in his eyes.  "For what?"

"For, well," she said, spreading her arms out as she spoke, "for all of this."

"Ms. Granger, there is nothing to be sorry for.  No matter what, eventually you will have to work this out.  Just know that love is not something that should cause troubles.  It should cause joys."

--

--

"Hermione?" she asked with the smallest of twinkles in her eyes and the tiniest of smiles on her lips.  "Granger?  _Hermione Granger?_"

"Yeah," he said, trying to stay strong under the scrutiny.

"The girl you berated, made fun of, tormented, insulted, and _hated _for the last six year?

That girl?"

"Yes Pansy, _that_ girl."

Slowly the smile grew on her face, effectively hiding the tears that had fallen moments before, "That is _the _cutest thing I have ever heard."

Silence.  They both stared at each other.  His head was full of questions and hers was oddly full of mirth.  And then another noise made it's way into the air, laughter.  Giggles emerged from her mouth, shaking her body.

"Pansy, what is going on with you?  You should be shocked, appalled, horrified.  You should not think it's cute, and you should definitely not be laughing!"

"It's…it's just so funny.  You were so scared, so sure I'd scream and shout and throw a tantrum.  And now, now you're _mad _at me because I'm okay with it, heck I even think it's _cute_ and you can't stand that," She stopped, not to breathe, but to laugh again, finally feeling happy. 

Draco shouted, frustrated, throwing his hands in the air before he turned around and started walking out of the room.  Saying to her over his shoulder, "If you won't discuss this like an adult then I'm leaving!"

"Fine," she said, trying to subside her laughter, "We'll discuss it."

--

--

Draco turned around as he heard her speak, he already knew what she was going to say, it was just the way Pansy worked.  The frustrations were about to burst out of him; he had to talk about it.  If he thought about it, he couldn't really explain why he was getting so mad at Pansy.  She had reacted the perfect way, better than he ever could have imagined.  It was just troubling.

He didn't know how to deal with this. _Draco,_ he thought to himself, _you are such a fool.  You thought you'd dealt with it all, depressed-Pansy, angry-Pansy, vengeful-Pansy, heart-broken Pansy, the list could go on forever.  Why are you so unprepared for, so scared of, the side of Pansy that's happy for you?_  

He would figure all of this out, he had to, it was a necessity.  So he looked her in the eyes, gave her one of those but-I'm-only-doing-it-for-you kind of looks, sighed, and made his way over to her bed.   

"Pans," He said as he was sitting down, "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Drake," She said as she reached over to wrap her arms around him and lay her head against his chest, "We'll talk about that another day.  Right now, can you please just tell me how in the world you fell for Hermione Granger?"

--

--

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the great school of Hogwarts, walked down the hallways deep in thought.  His mind on a situation he could never have predicted, a situation that he could not see an end, whether good or bad, for.  This is why he wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone.    

"Professor?"

"Oh, oh you'll have to excuse me Mr. Potter, my mind was wandering down different hallways, making me unaware to the very one I was walking in."

"Oh it's fine, no need to worry.  So where are you headed?"

"Down to the Dungeons, over to the Slytherin dorms, I have many things to take care of."

"Oh," Harry said, his shoulder sagging for he thought he might have talked to the Headmaster.

"Was there something you needed to discuss with me Harry?"

"Well, it's not really important, actually it's really none of my business.  So no, nothing to discuss, I'll just head back to the common room."

"Mr. Potter, please, I promise I have a minute to spare.  And it seems to me that you need to get whatever it is off of your chest."

"Yes, okay, well then.  What I really need to do is ask for a favor."

The old man looked down at him with a smile on his face, "Of course, ask away."

Harry cleared his throat, "Okay, Professor, sir, I was just wondering if you could maybe cut down on the amount of work you're giving Hermione.  I mean, I know she's Head Girl and she's supposed to do all this stuff, but lately she's either at meetings or in class or studying.  She could hardly make it to Hogsmeade with us last weekend, and it just seems like it's getting to her, you know?"  He stopped, realizing that he was rambling on.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes, okay, anything else Mr. Potter?"

"I guess not, I just wanted to ask you know?  Ron and I, we want our friend back, we want her to enjoy her 7th year." He said as his voice quietly broke, emotion in his words.  "We just want our friend back."

"Of course Harry.  It makes perfect sense.  Actually you should be happy to know that I was just talking to Ms. Granger about the same thing a little while ago.  I am hoping that all of this should work out for the good of everyone involved."

A smile broke across Harry's face, "Thanks a lot Professor, this really means a lot to me."

"It was no problem Mr. Potter.  But if I may be excused, I think I was on my way to have a _similar_ conversation with our dear Head Boy.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight sir."

--

--

_Trouble, oh trouble set me free._

_I have seen your face_

_And it's too much for me today._

That night the rooms and halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were full of troubles.  They we full of some things that were either so good or so bad no one knew what to do with them.

One girl sat in her room on her perfectly made bed, falling back on the pillows she stared up at the ceiling.  Tears were falling rapidly out of her eyes.  Conversations were replaying in her head.  The ones with Draco from the past weeks, the ones with Ron and Harry with the pain in their words, the one with Dumbledore, they were like some stupid broken record.  She was slowly becoming so afraid of what she had done she could not even fathom how she would handle it.  Nothing like this had ever happened to her.  

One boy made his way back to his common room.  A smile was on his face, something that hadn't happened lately.  Everything was going to work out.  He had finally worked up the courage to talk to Dumbledore about Hermione and it had really payed off.  He could see it, how happy she would be without so much work, how much fun the three of them would have together.  He knew it, he just knew it, the rest of the year would be just like he had hoped.

One elderly man made his way through the hallways of his school.  From the outside he looked the part of Headmaster, like he had it all together.  But in his head and his heart it was a different story.  He had to give a little laugh at his own expense, how had he let it come to this?  It had seemed like such a good thing, why couldn't he let two people fall in love?  Why he had not thought of all the consequences he didn't know.  All he knew was that now, everyone would have to deal with them.

And finally, two people sat on a bed.  The boy was talking, telling a story with his words and with his hands as the girl smiled and laughed at what he said.  A friendship, although broken hours before, was slowly being rebuilt.  It would take time to get it back to how it used to be; they both knew that, yet the hope that it would work was back.  No matter what happened now at least they had each other, at least they were there for support.  Seconds later the boy finished his story and, exhausted, lay down on the bed with the girl following suit.  He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, and then he bent his head down and whispered something in her ear.  They both laughed one more time, and then slowly fell asleep; hoping tomorrow might be a better day.

_Trouble, oh trouble can't you see?_

_You're eating my heart away_

_And there's nothing much left of me._


	12. Lies

The Best Of Me 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR. Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.

**

lyrics

**

I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** for being the best Beta-reader a girl could have. :)

Chapter 12: Lies

Lying, it seems, is a natural habit.  Although not something we are always proud of, when we need it, the ability is always there for us to use.  Almost as if it is a way to breathe, a way to survive.  Lying, and lies, then act as a shield around us, a way to protect ourselves from all the hurt we could feel.

With that in mind, we need to know that Hermione Granger had lied before.  She had even lied to Harry and Ron before; she had made up reasons not to do their homework and told them they did well in Quidditch when they didn't.  Yet she had never, ever lied like she did to be with Draco.  The worst part, the very worst, she would tell people years later, was looking them in the eye right afterward.  The worst part was seeing the acceptance and love in their eyes, it was the _belief_ that really got to her.  They would eat it up, trust her, and then it would start to hatch in her mind again; the next lie.

Draco's story on the other hand is a very different one than Hermione's.  After years of practice and lessons Draco had become a very, well, gifted liar.  He knew it almost as if it were an art.  Now, it is not to say the Draco always lied, or that he was a horrible person, it is just a fact that when he wanted to, he was good at it.  So telling Pansy the truth was a new thing for him.  And it was liberating.  He wanted to dance and he wanted to shout, because even after she had found out the truth and figured out all the lies, she still accepted him.  

Lies are a very horrible thing.  No matter how small they start or how small they stay they will never be something to be proud of.  It was Sir Walter Scott, a famed and amazing poet, who said the words, "Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive."  It seemed the webs of Hogwarts were about to be unwoven.

--

--
    
    _The battled towers, the donjons keep,_
    
    _The loophole grates, where captives weep,_
    
    _The flanking walls that round it__ sweep,_

_In yellow lustre shone._

Light broke across the bed and an alarm rang for the fifth time before someone did anything about it.  Reaching over Pansy, Draco hit the clock with more force than he had intended.  

"Pans," he said as he shook her shoulder, "Pansy, it's time to get up, come on."

Her eyes fluttered open for one second, then closed as she turned herself more into his shoulder and tried to fall asleep again.

"Don't do that Pans, that's not even fair.  You know we have to get up.  If you miss breakfast before Arithmancy you are not allowed to blame it on me."  And with that he untangled himself from the girl and stood up.

To most people on the outside it would have seemed like an awkward situation.  A dorm full of girls, (well there were four of them, all around 17 or 18) and the one boy in it was casually getting out of one of their beds and changing.   It was an understatement to say that Draco had a little experience in these situations.

"So Drake," Pansy said as she sat up in bed and contemplated the boy in front of her, "What are we going to do about your little, uh, secret?"

"_We?_ Pansy, we are not doing much of anything.  You are keeping this to yourself and I am going to try and find Hermione to talk to her about this."

"You know, and I don't want to preach here or anything, but it might just be easier if you guys told everyone what was going on."

He turned around to send her a death glare along with the you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.  "Seriously Pans?"

"I know, ok, I know it sounds weird but just hear me out.  After everyone found out and the shocked died down a bit don't you think it would all end up better?  I mean, you're making her _lie _to her _best friends_, and that's just not good.  For either one of you, or your relationship."

He came over and sat down next to her, putting his head in his hands.  "Honestly Pans, I have no idea what to tell you.  I mean, I get what you're saying, and it sounds so completely ideal.  It's just, you don't even know how hard it was for me to come tell you the truth, and I can't even fathom what it would be like to tell everyone."

"I get that it's hard Drake, I do, but you know it was harder for you with me because you were letting me down," she said as she lowered her eyes to the floor, "You were breaking the promise.  It'll be different with everyone else.  I mean, you don't have anymore hearts to break right?"  A sad laugh escaped her lips.

Draco felt the guilt rise in him again, when it would finally disappear he couldn't even imagine.  "Yeah, well, I guess.  It sounds like a good plan, it does, but not yet okay?  I'm just not ready yet."

She got up quickly, as the awkwardness started seeping back into the room.  "Right, what's a couple more lies anyway?"

He followed her out of the room, closing the door behind him.  "Exactly."

--

--__
    
    _Their armour, as it caught the rays,_
    
    _Flashed back again the western blaze,_
    
    _In lines of dazzling light._

_Today.  I'm going to do it today.  No more backing down, no more 'Hermione the Coward', it's going to happen today.  _ The same thoughts kept running through Hermione's head.  Why she hadn't had the courage to do it yet she didn't know, but something was in her today, she would do it.  So she got herself ready for the day and was just about to leave for breakfast when someone came rushing through her door.

"Hermione!  We have to talk."

"Ok Harry," she said as she gave him a skeptical look, "What do we need to talk about?"

"Next weekend.  You have to go with Ron and me to Hogsmeade."

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you?  It will probably work out, hopefully, but I might have work to do.  You know that, so I can't promise anything."  All the daily talks of this were starting to give her headaches.

"No need to worry 'Mione.  I talked to Dumbledore yesterday.  He ok'd it.  We're good to go."

"What?"  She asked with a trace of venom in her voice.  "You talked to Dumbledore about me?  Why Harry?  Why would you do that?"

The smile slowly fell out of his eyes and out of his mouth, "Don't get mad at me 'Mione!  Ok!  This, this was our way of helping you!"

"_Our? _So Ron is in on this to huh?"  Her voice was rising to a yell, "You both decided to take over my life?"

"No.  Okay.  It's not like that.  We just wanted to help you, make things better."

"Better, Harry?  Help?  No!  What did you say to him?  How much damage did you do?"

"Don't even do that Hermione.  We did this for all of us.  You hardly acknowledge our existence anymore.  We were sick of being the friends over in the shadows.  We knew something must have been going on; you were being worked too hard.  So we talked to Dumbledore."

"I cannot believe you did this."

"So what, you weren't being worked to hard?  Because no matter how mad you get right now 'Mione there's something going on.  That's it right?  All the stress of being Head Girl and all the work you have to do?  Right?"

It was at times like these that Hermione's lying skills were becoming close to Draco's.  Whether she used it or not, she knew she had the ability to lie right to Harry's eye at that moment if she wanted to.  And all the courage that had been in her minutes before was being buried.  It was still there but all the doubts and excuses started rising again.  _But Ron's not here, I can't do this without him here.  And Draco, I need to tell him this is going to happen.  I mean I'm going to do it today.  But not right now.  I need time to prepare.   _

"I guess you're right Harry.  There is a lot of work.  But you still had no right to butt into my life, to mess with my credentials.  So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go eat breakfast.  Tell Ron that I need to talk to both of you later."  

"'Mione," Harry called as she brushed past him and out the door, "Come on."

She turned to him with steel in her eyes, "Later.  Okay Harry?"

She was off to prepare for the battle.  Her only worry was who would win.

--

--
    
    _And while the king his hand did strain,_

_The old man's tears fell down like rain…._
    
    _…But woe awaits a country when_

_She sees the tears of bearded men._

With a sharp eye, Head Master Albus Dumbledore looked over his students eating breakfast in the Great Hall.  As he looked at each kid different facts ran through his head, things that had happened to them lately, feelings they had within them.  Yet even as he did that he was waiting for the two Heads of the student body to appear, hoping with all his might that they had finally let go of the lies.

"Did you ever find Mr. Malfoy last night Albus?"  A deep, sneaky voice whispered next to him.

"Oh," He said, shaken out of his thoughts, "No actually I didn't make it to him.  Turns out he was busy.  But again, thanks for the clues as to where he was Severus."

"Of course Albus, anytime.  But, if I may ask, what would he be too busy with to talk to you?"

"Well you are allowed to ask, don't worry.  But I am also allowed to refuse you the answer, it's a very complicat-" He cut himself off as he saw more people enter the room.

Hermione Granger walked through the rows of tables until she found the seat she had had since first year.  Albus found himself shivering, looking into her eyes and finding there only more pain and sadness, for he knew she still hadn't done it.

His worst fears were confirmed when one Harry Potter walked in three minutes later.  Bloodshot eyes and a stiff walk accompanied him as he followed the same route she had taken minutes before.  But Harry did not sit down; instead he walked over to Ron and whispered something in his ear.  Seconds later they both made their way back out.  

--

--
    
    _Lovely, and gentle, and distressed-_

_These charms might tame the fiercest breast._

Across the room their eyes met.  Sadness and regret in one pair, excitement and hope in the other.  And for a second, before she got up to talk to him, Hermione had to wonder when it was that they had switched roles.  It seemed only yesterday she was the more carefree, hopeful of the two while he had been the depressing pessimist.  When had things gotten so screwed up?

So she started her day, almost like any other.  She did things she knew she would.

She knew she was going to get up.  And she did.  She knew she would go over to him, to Draco, and without a single word get him to follow her out of the room.  And she did.  She was uncertain as to whether he would hold her hand, discreetly, while they walked out.  Yet he did.

They could feel the hope from each other.  It was radiating from their skin into the others, a connection.  Would it be enough to hold them together?

He had known that she would come get him.  And he probably could have predicted that, since physical contact had been so hard to come by, she would kiss him.  And he would have been right.

Before any words were spoken their lips met.  And his hands went through her hair and hers found their way to his chest.  For her, it was a way to feel his strength, the muscle underneath him.  And they had missed each other.  That was the greatest force in-between them.  Before this point their relationship hadn't been seriously physical, and Hermione wasn't sure it would be after this.  But they needed each other at that moment.  

So, in reality, they had both seen that coming.  Although neither knew what news the other had to tell them, they knew that something big was there.  Two people, the Heads of the student body, well respected (or feared as it may be), and generally the very top students, knew a lot about life.  

Yet the one thing they did not know, that might, in hindsight, have been their downfall, is that two other people were watching them in the hallway.  Two boys, best friends, who had been stunned into shocked silence until that moment now made a tiny sound, a gasp, and found themselves looking into the eyes of their betrayers.  

"Harry," Hermione started.

"Weasel," Draco followed with behind her, a protective streak he rarely felt striking up inside of him.

"'Mione?"  The Boy Who Lived asked, shock and doubt in his voice, "What?"

She turned, buried her face in Draco's shoulder, sobs wrenching her body.  One more sentence escaped her lips.  One last statement before life as she knew it ended.  And she'd never even gotten to talk to Draco.

"Lies," Her voice was a whisper as Draco drew her closer to his side, "they were all lies."

--
    
    _But passions in the human frame,_
    
    _Oft put the lion's rage to shame…_
    
    _…O, what a tangled web we weave,_
    
    _When first we practice to deceive!_
    
    **Thank You's** go out to all my wonderful reviewers who _light up my life_!  I wish I could put out individual thanks but I am so busy I'm about to burst, next time hopefully!  But still know I love you!!!!
    
     Also to **Fae** for being the coolest beta-er ever.  And to **Alana**, for finally reading my story and not shooting me down, WE NEED TO BRAINSTORM!
    
    Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!  Thanks!!!!!


	13. Tears

The Best Of Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in affiliation with Harry Potter or JKR. Nor do I own the song The Best Of Me by The Starting Line.  
  
** lyrics **  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry everything is taking me so long, I spent a week in Arizona and then came back to have, and I quote, "Drama, Drama, Drama..." all around me going on. And as I'm sure you know how that goes, I hope you can understand how I was sidetracked. Anyway, Enjoy and Review!  
  
I want to give a special shout out to **Winter Fae** for being the best Beta-reader a girl could have. :)  
  
THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER IS Trouble by COLDPLAY! WOOHOO!  
  
** An extremely HUGE thank you goes out to Relena333 for telling me about the song, it was PERFECT and I LOVE you! **  
  
Thanks you's are at the bottom! Please REVIEW! I love you all!!  
  
Chapter 13: Tears  
  
"I have found," Hermione Granger said in an interview years later, "That all the heartbreak I've been through, all the tears I've shed have ultimately been worth it. They have, in effect, cleared the path for me. And though I can assure you I didn't know it at the time, I am proud of myself for making it through them. It is a great accomplishment for me, probably for Draco too. But you know I really shouldn't talk for him, although I always try to..."  
  
"Was I a shoulder to cry on? Well, I don't know about that," said Draco Malfoy in Witch Weekly, "I would have to say that half the time I was the cause for the tears, so I wasn't really the one she'd have wanted to cry on. But there were times, definitely, extreme times I can remember, when I would be the one there for her. Because it's hard you know, growing up, owning up to what and who you are. It's just like I always..."  
  
Tears have always held a rain like effect on people. They give the idea that if you can cry something out, let the tears fall, it will wash it effectively out of your system. Yet tears fall for many different reasons. Some fall for love, others heartbreak. Some fall for death, others for new life. The worst tears fall because of betrayal and anger, and they take longer to find their way out. The most defeating fall for loneliness, right at the moment when you feel so weak and fragile and alone. And the most enlightening fall right at the opposite moment, when you're surrounded by family and friends and everything seems to have fallen in place.  
  
But when tears are falling, from many people and for many reasons, they can make everything a little blurry. They can hinder how you see people, or what you say to them. Eventually, as we all know, they will stop falling and dry up. But when they just keep falling, sometimes it's as if the river they form will take us away forever...  
  
--  
  
--  
Oh no, I see,  
  
A spider web is tangled up with me,  
  
And I lost my head,  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I said,  
  
Tension. That's what she could feel all around her. It was seeping in, everywhere, into every nook and cranny of her body. She couldn't see anything, her eyes were buried somewhere deep in Draco's shoulder, but she knew what would be there when she looked. It was like a rubber band, pulled so tight for so long that one movement, one word, could send it all flying into the air. Tension.  
  
"'Mione," She heard from behind her. It was Harry's voice this time, and it wasn't as loud and scary as she thought it would be, it was a controlled anger. It was, in her mind, worse. "What are you talking about? What was a lie?"  
  
"Didn't you hear her?" Draco's voice vibrated through her hair, he stood a little straighter, "EVERYTHING was a lie."  
  
"What the hell, Hermione, what is going on?" It was Ron's voice now, and it was tight and strained.  
  
She knew she had to look at them. She turned around to face them, as brave as she could get at the moment, but she couldn't speak. Sobs escaped her mouth, but no words.  
  
"'Mione, 'Mione, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here." Draco's strong arms slid around her body until they had a tight hold on her. "If you'll excuse us gentlemen, we need to be leaving."  
  
Just as they were about to turn and leave, three people came through the doors from the Great Hall.  
  
"Actually Mr. Malfoy, I think we'll all be leaving, together." He sent one look Draco's way and moments later received a quiet "Yes Sir" before he finished with, "Now, if you will all follow me. I think there is a lot of explaining to do."  
  
--  
  
--  
Oh no what's this?  
  
A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,  
  
So I turned to run,  
  
The thought of all the stupid things I've done,  
  
It was surreal. Really, that was the only word Draco could come up with for the exact moment he was living in. Surreal. He was walking down the hallway, one he had traveled many times in his life, and he was in shock. Behind him, were five other people. Two extremely hurt teenage boys, two extremely confused Professors, and one extremely saddened Head Master. Everything was to an extreme. It was surreal.  
  
He felt Hermione squeeze his hand, but he didn't find himself squeezing back. If he did, it would mean that he thought it was going to be okay, and he didn't. He just didn't know anymore.  
  
"In here please." Said Dumbledore, but to Draco his voice seemed miles away.  
  
Moments later he found himself in a very precarious situation. There he sat, in the empty Charms room (a touch of irony, he thought, that Dumbledore put there) in a situation he never could have imagined. Surrounded by Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione he was about ready to forfeit his fight.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said, looking around at the hardened, sad face around him, "There is much to be talked about, of that I am sure. But please, if I may, I would like to tell everyone what I know of what's going on. I'm sorry to say that it will probably be more than you might have thought."  
  
A various degree of murmurs met his request, as if to give him permission to tell his story. Bodies shifted during the awkward pause, eyes darted everywhere. Draco interlocked his fingers with Hermione's.  
  
"First, just to clear things up, and to make sure everything's out in the air, as I am not sure our Professors here know what exactly is going on, I would like to state what the reason for our meeting is. Our Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger, have been, well, one could say, seeing each other for most of this year."  
  
Snape and McGonagall sent horrible disappointing glares towards the two Heads. Ron and Harry's anger only grew. The room quietly making it's way ever closer to the boiling point.  
  
"If I would have known how this would end up, I hope you will believe me when I say I would have done something more. Yet as it is, I did not do anything, although I fear I knew all long."  
  
Harry's eyes darted up to his Head Master and idol's eyes, "Sir?" He said with doubt and disbelief in his words.  
  
"Please Mr. Potter, I would like to finish. Anyway, I guess it could be said that it started out as an attraction of sorts. Although not what I would call conventional, our two top students soon found themselves drawn to each other."  
  
"You see, at that point I was sure it was just a friendship. Maybe it was a way for them to build a bride between each other after all the years of hatred. So, I am sure all of you can understand the surprise I felt, when I found out they were, uh, more intimate than I had imagined."  
  
Ron jumped out of his seat like he was on fire. Harry followed suit not one second later.  
  
"Headmaster, Professors, if you'll excuse us, we have to leave. This is just too, too disgusting for even us to handle."  
  
They made a run for it towards the door, hate in every step.  
  
"Please, boys, if you would only stay and listen."  
  
Ron stopped in the door and turned around, "What? Listen to them? To that? I couldn't bear it."  
  
Silence engulfed the room, one... two... maybe three seconds. Then came the sobs. Bone wrenching sobs coming from a place Hermione hadn't known existed.  
  
Surreal.  
  
--  
  
--  
Oh no I see,  
  
A spider web and it's me in the middle,  
  
So I twist and turn,  
  
Here I am in my little bubble,  
  
They walked down the hallway as fast as they could, anger spurring them on.  
  
"What in the world is she thinking? Seriously? What is this?"  
  
"I know man. I mean, Draco Malfoy. That little prat. Who does he think he is?"  
  
"He's just trying to get at us and you know it. And he's using Hermione. How is this possible?"  
  
"I know, that sounds like a good reason. But, did you see them? Man, she was kissing him, she feels something."  
  
"She doesn't know what she feels. She's obviously confused."  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
This time they were in even louder voices, they'd made it to their dorm, both of the boys were basically screaming.  
  
"But in the end, it just comes down to one thing. How could she do this to us? How?"  
  
"How could she do this?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and then, defeated, he flung himself onto his bed. Tears of betrayal and heartbreak making their way out of his eyes, "How?" --  
  
--  
I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
And I never meant to do you wrong,  
  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.  
  
After about five minutes of all of them listening to Hermione's sobs, the three adults made their way quietly out of the room.  
  
"'Mione," Draco said, trying to get her to look up at him, "Come on, look up."  
  
"Dr...Drac...what's going to happen?" She asked as she slowly put herself in his lap and laid her head against his chest.  
  
"I don't know. But 'Mione, if you only knew, I would do anything to make this better for you. But I just don't know what to do, I don't know what's going to happen." He whispered to her while running his hands through her hair.  
  
For a while they just sat there and then Hermione started the last little conversation that they would have until they went to bed. She snuggled as close as she could and whispered it right in his ear. "Am I going to have to choose?"  
  
"Choose what, Hermione?"  
  
She thought about it for a second, and then worked up all her courage to ask, in her shaky, tear-filled voice, "Between you and them?"  
  
"I...uh...well." He couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he just softly laid his head on her shoulder and felt one and then two tears fall from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I'm scared Draco."  
  
"Me too."  
  
I never meant to cause you trouble,  
  
I never meant to do you wrong,  
  
And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,  
  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.  
  
They spun a web for me,  
  
They spun a web for me,  
  
They spun a web for me.  
  
THANK YOU!!!!  
  
PinkTribeChick – Thanks for the review, I hope you liked this next chapter!  
  
LadySuchita - Hi Carly! *waves* Thanks for reviewing. I can definitely feel the love, even through all the fighting and yelling!  
  
Sleeping Dragons Die – You cried?!?! OMG! I love you! I'm so glad you like all the fluff. And we'll probably get to more physical stuff, but first we need to get out of the drama!  
  
Chrissy – I'm with you about Hermione and admitting a lie. I mean, I was the one writing it and yet when I typed it I was like 'Yeah, good job Hermione, you rock!'.  
  
Lover Del Dragon – Thank you so much for reviewing! Please keep reading.  
  
Priah – Wow. I loved your reviews. Seriously, I felt like the coolest person in the world. Thanks SO much. And, about how it's gonna end and with the whole talking-from-the-past-in-the-beginning thing that I have going on, well I'm not exactly sure how that's gonna work out. A couple ideas are floating about in my head, and if you have any please just tell me! Also, you're right about my beta, isn't she great!??!! Thanks again!  
  
X-files-lily – I'm so glad that you liked the whole thing when you read it all together! Plus, I'm really glad you're a romantic, it just makes everything more fun!  
  
Relena333 – A million thanks go to you for the song suggestion. I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! It made my day. Please keep reading, and tell me what you think of what's going on!  
  
Tay – Thanks for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me!  
  
And FINALLY, to je-m'adore – YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! Seriously, it means SO much to me that you're reading my story now, like you have no idea! ( kisses!  
  
AGAIN, THANK YOUS GO OUT TO EVERYONE WHO READS AND REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!! PLEASE, KEEP IT UP!!! 


End file.
